The End of The Shikon Jewel
by kiera-sama
Summary: Kagome completes the Shikon No Tama, and helps to defeat Naraku. After making a wish on the jewel, she is sent back to her own time. Pregnant, going to a new school, and found out as the Shikon Miko, how will Kagome cope with her new life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own Inuyasha. These belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

Authors Note: This story is an Inuyasha, and OHSHC crossover. The paring will be Kagome/? I do not know who she will end up with as of yet, although this will be subject to change at any moment. I will let you know when I figure this out.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Text

XxxSceneChangexxX

The End Of The Shikon Jewel

Chapter One

She saw the old brown wooden planks above her, from her place at the bottom of the ancient bone eaters well. It was just as she'd feared. She was no longer connected to the world beyond the well. Kagome sighed, trying to hold back her tears of frustration. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. She would be sure to tell her child all about his or her father when it was old enough to understand.

As Kagome walked out of the well house she hesitated before heading to the main building. She could just see her Ojii-san sweeping up the dirt from the drive. The spring wind blowing dust and pollen all around him. What would she tell her family? "Hey Okaa-san, Ojii-san, Sota, I'm home. Guess what? I've gotten mated in the feudal era, oh and I'm pregnant with his demon baby!" Y_eah, because that's a good way to let them know I've come home for good._ Kagome thought to herself wryly.

She snuck past her Ojii-san and made her way into the house through the kitchen doors. She spotted her little brother on the couch, his eyes glued to the television screen. His X-box sitting in front of him as he obliterated the zombie legions who were attacking his character. She got past Sota and headed to her room trying not to rush and make any noise. She would take a relaxing bath to soak her tired muscles, and to clean the blood from her hair, then she would have to sit down and have a talk with her family.

Kagome entered the bathroom, and turned the faucet so that the water ran hot. Almost as hot as the waters of the hot springs that she and Sango had visited so often in the past. She rinsed off quickly before stepping into the tub, and sinking down into the steamy water. "Ah." she sighed. "This is heaven." she relaxed instantly as the hot water swirled around her, releasing the tension in her leg, and back muscles. Over four years of walking through the deep forests and plains of feudal Japan had caused her body to become very toned, and she was in excellent shape.

After she had fallen into the bone eaters well when she was fifteen, she had encountered more action than a movie star, what with all the battles for the jewel shards, training, and fighting with Inuyasha. Her reflexes had become great, and she was no longer the scrawny little ninth grader who would trip over her own feet, while walking. On flat ground no less. Yes, Kagome had been a first class klutz.

Now, even if she ran through the woods, stepping on sticks, dry leaves and splashing through the waters, she doubted if anyone would even hear her. She had learned that lesson the hard way. Always be alert, and careful while wandering by one's self in the forest. Soon after her first arrival in the past, she had not heeded those warnings, and had been taken captive by several rogues. They had almost killed her when the half demon Inuyasha had come to her rescue, under the guise of retrieving the shard of the once whole jewel.

She remembered, of course, why Inuyasha and herself had been traveling all across Japan to collect these illusive shards. A small crow demon, had snatched up the jewel after Kagome had thrown it away from her, in an attempt to distract the evil rogues from herself. It drew upon the power of the pink orb, and grew four times in size and strength. She had attempted to shoot the crow down by attaching it's foot, which had been severed by Inuyasha's claws, to an arrow she had borrowed from a villager. She had noticed it trying to return to it's body to be reabsorbed, and had shot it back, thinking that it would strike the demon. She had been right.

Unfortunately the arrow had hit the Jewel of Four Souls, and shattered it into hundreds, even thousands of tiny shards which at the force of the strike, had been sent flying through the air towards the unknown. She had been lucky when she found the first piece. After being told that she was the only person, a Miko to be exact, to see the shards after they were absorbed into a body, she and Inuyasha had been sent out to retrieve the rest and make the jewel whole once more.

_At least it's over now. No more fighting, no more running from angry evil half demons trying to kill me. No more two timing Inuyasha. _Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek. _No more friendly, flirtatious Miroku, no more smart, strong Sango. No more tiny, vulnerable Shippou, who looked at me as if I were his mother. No more kind lady Kaede, who taught me the finer points of being a Miko, and who had been like a grandmother to me for four years. There will be no more camping under the stars, and true friendship...no...no more mate. Oh god! _Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

She missed him so...it felt as if her heart were breaking. She knew that soon, she would have a tiny little reminder of her husband, her love, her mate. The one who made her body and mind sing with just a look. She would love her pup with everything she had in her and more, but nothing could, or would ever replace the man to whom she had given her heart.

After she cried all the tears she had, she straightened and told herself, "I must be strong. For myself, and my little one." she splashed cool water on her face and finished in the bath.

She pulled herself up and out of the tub, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She peeked out of the bathroom and ran into her room, where she collapsed onto the bed. She lay there holding her pillow to her chest and fell asleep.

XxxDownStairsxxX

"Sota, it's time to put the video game away, dinner's ready." Kagome's mother called to her son. "Come in here and eat before it gets cold."

"'Kay!" he called as he ran into the kitchen.

"Please set the table, Sota."

"Yes mom." he said obediently as he rushed to the cabinets. He turned around and said, "Hey, Kagome! When did you get back?"

Kagome's mother spun on her heel and smiled as she caught sight of her daughter. "Kagome, welcome home dear."

"Hey mom." Kagome said weakly. "Um...Can we talk? It's important."

"Of course, can it wait until after dinner?" she asked. "Or is it an immediate problem?"

"I think we should talk about it soon," Kagome said fidgeting. "I'm, uh, home for good now..."

"Did something happen?" Her mother asked her as she brought the hot pot to the table.

"Sorta, you see, we defeated Naraku." Kagome explained. "The Shikon Jewel was completed, but I had to think of a pure, unselfish wish to completely destroy it. So, I stayed, long enough to figure out what the wish should be."

"What did you wish for Kagome?" Sota asked her.

"I'll get to that." she told him. "Please be patient, I've had a hard few weeks."

"Kay, sorry." he apologized.

"S'okay." she said, "We, that is, Inuyasha and my friends, gathered everyone who had fought with us during the battle, and we sat down to talk through the wishes I was considering. I had thought to bring Shippou, and Sango's family back, but she told me that it would be a selfish wish, since I was wishing for their happiness in a way. Then I thought of wishing for Inuyasha to become a full demon like he wanted, but then, that would have been selfish too."

"It was Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru who suggested the wish I eventually used." Kagome said. "I just wished for it to be over, that the jewel would disappear from existence."

"Did it work, Sis?" Sota asked.

"Yes." Kagome said holding up her necklace. "When I wished for it to disappear, the jewel glowed a bright white, and I could feel the power draining away. When the light faded, I held this." she showed her mother and Sota the empty jewel. It was hard like crystal, and it looked like frosted glass. "It's just a regular jewel now. There's no more power, no more conflict inside it. It's just a memory."

Her mother looked at her sadly. "Is that why you're home now? Because you no longer have to search for the shards?"

"No." Kagome said with her eyes tearing up. "I can't go back because the moment I made the wish on the jewel, Midoriko sent me back here. As long as the jewel holds no power, evil or pure, I have no ties to that world."

"My poor girl." her mother said sympathetically. "I know you'll miss your friends. I know it'll hurt. But you will see, the hurt will lessen."

Kagome cried harder at her words. "That's not the worst part mom, I...when I was in the past I was mated."

"Mated?" Her mother asked, confused.

"Married, to a demon." Kagome said through her tears. "I miss him so much mom! It hurts beyond anything I have ever felt in my life." she collapsed into her mother's arms and wept.

Her mother rubbed her back soothingly, and whispered words of comfort. "It's okay, darling, it's okay."

"Okaa-san...we were married, and I...I'm pregnant! I can't raise this baby without him...I don't know how!" Kagome blurted out. "I don't know how long demon pregnancy's last, I don't know anything other than what I used to do for Shippou! And he was a boy, 'kaa-san, not a baby...he knew most things on his own."

Kagome's mother was shocked to say the least, but she kept her cool and told her daughter, "Hush now. It'll be alright, Kagome. I'll help you as best I can, we'll get through this one way or another. I promise."

After Kagome had calmed down enough, her mother led her to the table and after calling her Ojii-san to the table they ate their dinner in relative silence. After dinner Kagome went up to her room and lay down. She was tired, so tired from all she had been through in the past few weeks. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was another day after all, she would just deal with this one day at a time. She was sure of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors note: This is a trial story, it will not be long. No hundred or so chapters or any such thing. I would like some reviews though, to let me know if this is something worth pursuing. Any thoughts as to Kagome's mate? I was thinking either Koga, or Sesshoumaru. Please mention who you would like to be the babies father in a review. I can go either way, so please let me know. I love the input.

So remember the votes are as follows.

Koga: 0

Sesshoumaru: 0

~Kiera


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. They belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

A/N: Here is another chapter. Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Dreaming**

Text

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Two: A New School?

**A hand rubbed her belly softly, clawed fingers caressing. "The pup will be strong, I promise you that."**

"**I know my love." Kagome replied with a smile. "It should, since you are his sire."**

**Her mate smiled softly at her. An expression she knew was just for her.**

"**What should I wish for?"**

"**It is up to you. Listen to your heart." he kissed her softly. "I must go." **

"**I know. I'll see you soon?"**

"**That, I promise mate. Nothing can keep me from you."**

"**I'll hold you to that ya know." she grinned as he kissed her again before leaving, his hair shifting in the wind.**

"**Until then..." Kagome whispered softly. **

Kagome awoke with tears in her eyes. She had been in her time for the majority of her pregnancy, and the baby would be born soon. She rubbed her large stomach and said, "My sweet baby, it's almost time for me to meet you."

Actually, for a Hanyou pregnancy, hers had gone on an extra month. Seven months was usually the cutoff date, but she guessed that since she was a Miko, the baby would be stronger, so would therefore take longer. She looked as if she was nine months so she knew her child would be there any day now.

She dressed in a yukata, a habit she had picked up in the feudal era, and went down stairs for breakfast. Today her mother would tell her what she had been keeping secret until now. She had promised to tell her so she would be ready.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san!" She called, "I'm up!"

"In here Kagome, we have a visitor. He would like to talk to you." Her mother called from the sitting room.

"Sure thing." she said as she walked into the room. "Ohayou, Ojii-san, Sota." she turned to the visitor. She bowed as best as she could in greeting. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

The man waved his hand. "No need to be so formal, Higurashi-san."

"Kagome, Suoh-san is here to talk to you about continuing your schooling." her mother said.

Kagome sat carefully next to her mother on the couch. She fixed her attention on the man.

"My name is Suoh. I am the headmaster at Ouran Academy. I was contacted by your middle school, telling me that you maintained top grades in all your classes despite being absent so frequently. I am also aware that you had an illness that prevented you from beginning high school. You are Seventeen correct?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded her head. "Hai, I am seventeen Suoh-san."

"Higurashi-san, please, drop the san. It makes me feel old." he laughed.

"Hai, Suoh-kun." Kagome laughed along with him. "If I am to address you as such, then please do the same for me."

"Very well." he laughed harder. "The purpose of my visit today, is that I am here to offer you a place at our academy, after you give birth of course. Your Okaa-san tells me that you have family near the school, is that correct?"

"Hai, Okaa-san's brother." Kagome told him. "I haven't seen them in around four years, I wonder how they are doing."

"Would your uncle and aunt allow you to stay with them, so you would be able to go to the school?" he asked.

"Um...my aunt Kotoko died when my cousin was five, I was seven. Haruhi was devastated." Kagome said sadly. "But I am sure if Okaa-san called him and explained, he would have no problem with it."

"Wait..." Suoh said suddenly as if hit by inspiration. "Is Fujioka Haruhi your cousin?"

"Hai..." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Well then, it's settled. You will move there, and on your first day of classes, have Fujioka bring you in." he said beaming brightly.

_Wow...his eyes are sparkling more than Shippou's did when I brought back pocky for him..._ Kagome thought inwardly.

"Your cousin also goes to Ouran. She is close friends with my son and his friends. She can introduce you around. You might be able to join her in class, if you place in second year."

"Place?" Kagome was confused.

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Suoh asked. "I'm sorry, slipped my mind. You will need to take the entrance exams to see how advanced you are. I'm sure you will be put in the proper grade befitting your skills."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Suoh-san. You have been so helpful." Kagome's mother spoke.

He smiled kindly at her. "It was my pleasure. Please have Kagome-chan situated at your brothers house soon." he turned to Kagome, and with a bow said, "I look forward to seeing you again, Kagome-chan." he stood.

"I'll walk you out." Offered Sota.

"Thank you young man, it is much appreciated."

"Kaa-san...Do you think that uncle will allow me to stay there with the baby?" Kagome asked.

"I am sure of it Kagome. I will call him now." she stood and helped her daughter up. "I'll get you some breakfast, I'm sure you and the baby are hungry."

The baby kicked hard. "Yes." Kagome said.

She sat and began to eat the eggs her mother placed before her. She was hungry. She felt as she hadn't eaten in a very long time.

"Kagome! Good news. Ryoji said you and the baby are welcome to stay at his place." she came in, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Hai, it is." Kagome agreed.

"He said that he had gotten a call from Suoh-san, saying that he would send for your things tonight, and for you to just keep out what you will need for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kagome gasped. "That soon?"

"He said that it would be best for you to get used to your new home, as school will start in two months." Her mother said. "I agree with them. It will take some time, since the baby will be coming any day now."

"Fine." Kagome sighed. "But only because the baby will need it."

She stood and went up stairs.

She couldn't do much now, her back was hurting a lot, and her ankles were swollen. She took a quick shower, and snuggled up on her bed with a book.

A few hours went by and she heard her mother bringing men up the stairs. She stood and set her book aside. Opening the door for her mother, she stared at them with curiosity. Who'd have thought they would be so young.

Her mother turned to her daughter. "Kagome dear, these are the men that will be taking your things to Ryoji's."

Kagome looked at them again. "Why are you in a school uniform? Isn't it summer?"

The tall blond in the front of the group paled. His lip quivered, then without warning he shoved past the others and grabbed onto a short brown haired boy. He clutched at his waist, and shoved his face against his stomach.

The shorter boy stared ahead with a bored expression. "Let go Senpai." he said in a monotonous voice. "It's just a question. I've been wondering myself why you insisted on making us all wear this."

Kagome stood there calmly. "So? Why are you in a school uniform?"

"My daughter! She's so cruel! Why does she not complement us on our beauty, instead of asking why, why, why!" he sobbed. "My daughter tell me why?"

"Mori-senpai, please get this idiot off of me."

The tallest of the group, leaned over and plucked the blond haired boy, who was now sobbing, off of him.

A tall boy with black hair and glasses stepped forward. "I apologize for this, he doesn't have any sense. The answer to your question is that he," he pointed a finger at the tall blond. "Is an idiot."

"Ah...well...then." Kagome said, thinking that she should be shocked. _Suprisingly this is nothing compared to the antics Shippou and Inuyasha got into._

"I'll be downstairs, Kagome. Call me if you need anything." Her mother left her with the seven strange boys.

They stood there staring at Kagome's protruding stomach. It was starting to irritate her. "What!" she snapped. "Have you never seen a pregnant woman before?"

All but the short brown haired boy, and the one in glasses jumped, guiltily shifting their gaze.

Kagome sighed. Damn pregnancy hormones. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this edgy. It's just that the baby was supposed to be born already, and I'm just ready for it to be done with." she apologized.

The short haired boy said, "I understand. It's not a problem."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She sat down on the edge of her bed gingerly, rubbing her lower back. She looked at the men again. "So...who are you?"

The tall blond seemed to recover and rushed toward her kneeling so she was above him, and took her hand. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, leader of the Ouran Host Club! I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess."

Kagome stared at him, wishing that she could purify his ass. "Nice to meet you." she said in a sweet tone. The one she used against Inuyasha before she sat him.

He seemed to get the hidden threat, though he didn't know what that threat was. He backed up slowly.

Good. She didn't like him so close, he made her uneasy. She looked at the rest of them. "And your names are?"

The boy with glasses stepped forward. "My name is Ootori Kyoya, my father owns the largest medical facilities.

Kagome nodded, in the past they had a habit of stating their professions like that. She looked to the next.

"I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru."

"We're the Hitachin brothers." they stated together.

"They're lying, that one's Hikaru, and that one's Kaoru. Try not to let them fool you."

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I could tell they were lying." Kagome smiled at the short boy. "Speaking of, why are you in a boys uniform?"

Tamaki looked up in shock. "How did you know she was a girl in a man's uniform?"

"Because she is my cousin, therefore I would know what she looked like, and what gender she is." Kagome replied.

Tamaki looked shocked.

Suoh-san...Suoh-kun didn't tell you? He was here earlier this morning...if he sent his son, then wouldn't he tell you who's stuff you were collecting?"

"I...but...I..." he stammered.

"His father can be less than forthcoming. He seems to find it amusing to see the reactions of his son." Kyoya said holding up a video camera, that Kagome had not noticed before.

"On with the introductions," Said a small boy with blond hair and she noticed that he too was in a high school uniform. "My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, I'm a third year!"

Kagome could sense no lie, so it must be true. "And what is your name?" she asked the tallest boy.

He bowed slightly, "Morinozuka Takashi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miko-sama."

The group looked at him strangely. "Why would you call her that?" Kyoya asked. "She is not a miko. My sources say nothing on the subject."

He ignored the looks Kagome was giving him.

Kagome turned toward him, "Morinozuka-san, I am surprised you could tell that I am a miko, but please, just Kagome is fine. I tired of that title a long time ago." she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I've been brought up to respect and revere Monks and Miko. My ancestor was a powerful monk, and the teachings of respect have been handed down. I'm sorry, but honor will let me call you nothing less than what you are." Morinozuka said.

Kagome sighed. Another Sesshoumaru, insisting on the damn title. "Fine, but you should know that miko have pretty much died out over the centuries. _Around five hundred years actually. _To call me miko around a huge crowd would probably give me a problem." _Like scientists taking me away and prodding and poking me like a pincushion. No thank you. _

"Hai, Miko-sama." he bowed again. "Please call me by my given name, it would be an honor."

"Um...sure. No problem." Kagome said. She asked him, "Takashi-kun, what kinds of clubs are there at Ouran Academy?"

"Mori-senpai doesn't talk much," Tamaki started, but was interrupted by Hani's hand.

"Be quiet. Takashi knows it's disrespectful to refuse to answer a Miko." Hani told him. "He will answer. And it's not like he doesn't talk, he just prefers to speak in shorter sentences."

"Well...I've never heard him talk so much." Tamaki grumbled.

"There are many. I am in two myself. The host club with all here, and the kendo club."

"I'm in the host club, but I used to be captain of the karate club!" Mitsukuni offered with a bright smile.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe," Hikaru started.

"But our Hani-senpai is quite the prodigy." Kaoru finished.

"It's not hard to believe, I knew someone who was smaller than your Hani-san, who was very strong." Kagome said, thinking of Shippou, and she guessed Jaken, if you would think to count him in at all.

"Really?" Hani said, eyes bright with joy.

"Really." Kagome said, "His name was Shippou. He was about this tall," she gestured with her hand. "He had red-orange hair, just slightly darker than the twins'."

"Wow!" the small boy said.

Almost all of the group looked impressed.

Kagome smiled at them all. "In fact, all of my best friends were very strong fighters, in their own ways."

"Can we meet them?" Hani asked, excited.

Kagome's face fell. "I...haven't seen them since I came home. I have no way to get back to them, else I would be living with them all right now." she rubbed her stomach sadly. "I have no idea if I'll ever see any of them again..."

Haruhi sat next to her cousin, she rubbed her back gently. "It'll be okay, Kagome. I'm sure things will work themselves out."

"I know, I can tell it will." she smiled. "But even so...it's hard to know I won't see them again. That's why I want to figure out what club to join. I'll keep my mind off of them, and hopefully it won't hurt so much." she sighed. "Haruhi, can you help them get my stuff packed, except for whats on my bed? I think I'm going to get some exercise." Kagome said, as she played with the dormant jewel. It had become a habit over the last four years, and she hadn't been able to break it.

"Of course Kagome. Would you like one of the boys to accompany you? I know you've been in the country recently, and the streets are dangerous this time of day. It's nearing dusk." Haruhi asked.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Don't worry. I'm a miko remember?" she grinned.

She turned and left the room. She walked down the stairs and called to her mother. "I'm going out Okaa-san."

Her mother rushed into the doorway. "You cannot jump into the well Kagome," she started fearfully. "It hasn't worked so far, and you'll hurt yourself."

Kagome remembered all too well that she had almost broken her ankle the last time she had tried to return to the feudal era. "Don't worry kaa-san. I'm just going out to practice."

"Oh...okay then dear." she allowed. "Have fun."

"I will."

XxXInKagome'sRoomXxX

"It's been a half an hour, shouldn't she be back now?" Asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, almost all of her things have been taken to the cars." Kaoru said.

Haruhi sighed. "Kagome can take care of herself." she told them. "Lets just take the rest of this to the car and then, if you're still worried, we can look for her." she hoisted a box.

They loaded the rest of Kagome's things into the trunk of the car, and upon closing it, they sent the drivers back to the Fujioka residence. Kyoya's personal limo would wait for them.

They had just reached the top of the stairs when they saw a very bright pink light from the back of the shrine. They ran to see what it was, but stopped at the sight that greeted them.

Kagome reached behind her to grasp another arrow. Bringing it up in front of her, she strung it on the bow. Concentrating, she filled the tip with her spiritual power, and said, "Hit the mark." she envisioned the heart of the last puppet, and let the arrow fly. A bright pink light filled the air, and she began to walk to the twenty or so puppets to check on her work. This was the third round she had done, and she was sure she had killed all of the 'Naraku' puppets. And indeed, they were, for she had used her powers to make them into images of the evil Hanyou.

She felt several auras and quickly drew another arrow, nocked it and turned, pointing it toward the group. She realized who they were and dropped her stance. "It isn't a good idea to sneak up on me like that." she called as they began to walk towards her.

Tamaki's face was pure white, as were the twins. Kyoya had simply stepped out of the line of fire, and slightly shaken, Haruhi, Takashi and Mitsukuni brought up the back of the group.

Once there they waited for her to inspect the damage to the puppets. When she was done, she turned to the group. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you shooting at targets that look like people?" Hani asked her, slightly scared.

"I'll answer that another day." Kagome said sternly.

"You can join the archery club." Takashi told her. "After seeing that last shot, and surveying the damage done to the 'human' targets, you'll be perfect for the club."

"Thanks, you think so?" Kagome asked. She had not missed the stress on the word human when he had spoken to her. She would have to have a talk with him after she was situated in her new home.

"Hai." he nodded.

"Great." she said with enthusiasm. "I can't wait."

"We have to go," Haruhi told her. "But we'll be here tomorrow to pick you up."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kagome said as she hugged her cousin.

The group walked away and headed to the car. Kagome went back to the targets. She stared at it, where it lay on the scorched ground. A fury she had not known since she last faced that evil bastard welled up in her she formed her pure energy in her hands and blew up the target. When she turned, she noticed that Takashi was still standing there.

"Oh...heh heh...you saw that?" she asked nervously.

He nodded. "I think we have to have a talk sometime soon, Miko-sama." he told her.

Kagome sighed. "Yes...we will."

"Saturday?" he asked her. "I'll pick you up from Haruhi's house. I have some questions for you."

"Of course." Kagome sighed. _Damn it. Now I have to tell him everything. I just hope he believes me..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

Inuyasha: 0

Koga: 4

Sesshoumaru: 14


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Inuyasha. The rights belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

A/N: As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Flash Back**

Text

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Three: The Miko's Tale

Kagome had a hard time sleeping that night; Her anticipation for the coming morning was too much and she lay awake, thinking about the look on Mori's face when he spoke to her.

"**My name is Morinozuka Takashi, Miko-sama." Takashi introduced himself.**

_**How does he know I am a miko? He doesn't seem to possess any spiritual powers, unless he is masking them. His friend Hani-san said it is disrespectful to ignore a request from a Miko. He's right of course, but I never stood on tradition...how do they know?**_

"**My friend Shippou, was about this tall, and had red-orange hair, a bit darker then theirs." Kagome pointed at the twins. **

"**Wow"**

"**Sugoi!" **

**Almost the entire group was in awe. _Except for Mori-san. In fact, he looked as if it wasn't that surprising..._**

**_Ah! I almost forgot the look on his face when I was messing with the jewel! It's like he knew what it was. _Kagome thought in shock.**

"**Why were you shooting at targets of people?" little Hani asked.**

"**Um...hehe. I'll tell you later." Kagome said quickly.**

"**You should join the archery club. If the shots used on these 'human' targets are any indication, you would do good there."**

_**I had noticed...he stressed the word human...but he can't know that they were in Naraku's image...could he...maybe he's a demon. He seems nice enough, but if he is a demon there will be more than a discussion tomorrow. **_** Kagome decided. ****_It won't do to become to relaxed, even in my time, there is always the possibility of danger. I already know there are demons here, it's just that they have found a way to blend in so well._**

_**He wants to talk...well then. We'll talk. Hopefully I can figure out what he is.**_

Kagome had finally fallen asleep around three in the morning. Her sleep was restless, and she had no dreams that night. When she awoke at seven, her mother came in and told her that her ride was there. Kagome dressed quickly and hugged her mother and grandfather. She ruffled Sota's hair and grabbed her bag. She hoisted it onto her shoulder, and almost immediately felt it lift off again.

She turned, "I can carry my bag myself you know." she said.

A smirk. "If you're pregnant you shouldn't carry anything this heavy." Takashi said. "Kyoya told me to make sure you didn't try."

"Damn it. I just meet these guys, and already they are as demanding and controlling as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru..." she mumbled to herself as she left the room.

Takashi raised a brow. He shrugged and followed her and then led her to his car. He figured that since he had to talk to her, he would pick her up. Loading her things into the trunk, he opened the door, and helped her in. He slid in after her. "Take us to my house first please." he told the driver before he turned to Kagome.

She could feel he wanted to talk, so she looked at him. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Hai. Why did those targets look like the evil half demon Naraku?" he asked her bluntly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She held up her hand, letting her power surround it. "What do you know of Naraku?"

"My ancestor was a monk." he reminded her. "We have family scrolls that have been passed down, written by the famous Shikon Miko, before her disappearance from history. There are also scrolls that my ancestor wrote, they have been sealed. We cannot open them, as they are addressed to the Shikon Miko, from my ancestors themselves." Takashi told her.

Kagome's eyes brightened slightly and she dropped her hand and her power. _Miroku...you left letters for me...Sango, you're descendant is a kind boy. _Her eyes filled with tears.

"Takashi-kun. I never intended to tell anyone." she began. "I-"

"I know you are the Shikon Miko." he told her. "There is something I have to show you. It's for you, and you will be given the scrolls."

"Thank you, Takashi-kun. It means a lot to me." Kagome said softly.

"We're here master." the driver said.

"Thank you." Takashi said. He opened the door, got out, and helped Kagome step out of the car.

He held out his arm formally and Kagome took it gratefully. Her back was beginning to hurt. He led her into the mansion, and said. "I must introduce you to my father. He will need to know that you will be given the scrolls."

"Yes," Kagome said. "That's understandable."

A few minutes passed, and Kagome found herself standing outside of two large doors. Mori went in first, and announced her presence.

"Father, may I introduce to you, Higurashi Kagome, The Shikon Miko." he bowed as she entered the room.

"Takashi-kun, I told you, I don't need you to bow. I never liked it, and I'm sure I won't start to just 'cause I'm here." she told him sternly.

"My apologies, Miko-sama." he smirked.

She sighed in frustration. The turned toward Takashi's father. She bowed respectfully. "Konnichiwa, Morinozuka-san. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"You are the Shikon Miko?" he asked her. "She lived five hundred years ago, how is this possible?"

Kagome thought quickly. She never mentioned in her scrolls that she arrived using the well... "If it would please you, Morinozuka-san, you may question me as you see fit. Would you like a demonstration of my powers? Mind you I cannot go all out, due to my condition." she smiled apologetically.

"Yes...fine then." he turned to his son. "Have you told her anything other than you know who she is?"

"Just that there are scrolls. I did not tell her the contents." Takashi told him. "If she is the true Miko, she would have written them herself, and will be able to answer you."

"How true." his father said. "Miko." he addressed.

"Hai." Kagome answered.

"We'll start out easy. What is our ancestor's name, who traveled with the Shikon Miko?"

"My that one is easy." Kagome grinned. "Miroku the monk. He was a huge letch. In every village we would stop in he would ask almost every pretty girl to bear his children." Kagome laughed in remembrance. "Sango, married him during the hunt for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. She used to get so mad when he would..." Kagome flushed a bit, "I'm sure you know what he did...hehe."

"We do, but you seem to not." Takashi's father said rudely.

Kagome glared. "He used to grab mine and Sango's butts, every day, no matter how hard Sango slapped him. No matter how many times she used her weapon to hit him he would flirt with every girl he saw." Kagome snapped. "Don't tell me I don't know my friends. I know them better than you."

She turned to Takashi. "I would like to read the scrolls Miroku left for me. Since he knew I would eventually return to get them, it is his last words to me."

"Not yet." Morinozuka-san said. "I need a few more things confirmed, so please be patient."

Kagome growled. "Fine."

"Who were the companions that traveled with Miroku, and Sango?" 

"And me." Kagome griped. "Inuyasha, the dog-eared, silver haired Half dog demon. He had an awful temper when you upset him, but I never worried about that. I used a necklace of prayer beads and demon fangs to curb his anger or rashness. The command word was Osuwari."

"Sit?" Takashi asked.

"Well..." Kagome began sheepishly. "It was the first thing that popped into my head at the time, and he IS a dog demon. Well...half, but still."

"The rest of their companions, if you please."

"Sango's companion. A two tailed half demon, named Kirara. Her first form is a tiny little kitten form, bout yea high, and her transformed form is huge. She could carry at least three people on her back comfortably." Kagome said, thinking fondly of Kirara. "I miss her. She was good to cuddle at night."

"Is that all?"

"No. Sometimes Myoga was there. He was a flea demon, and liked to suck Inuyasha's blood, and he was a big coward. He ran away whenever there was danger." Kagome said. She knew she had one more to tell them about. "..."

"Miko-sama?" Takashi exclaimed, worried. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...the last companion...little Shippou...he asked me to be his Okaa-san just days before I left. I never wanted to leave." she struggled to curb her tears. "He was a Kitsune. A fox demon. He was just a child, around seven or eight, though he looked younger. He had red-orange hair, and a cute little blue bow in it. The brightest green eyes, little fangs. His feet were fox paws, and his tail was so fluffy...he called me Okaa-san." Kagome felt her heart hurting.

"Father, finish the questioning. Can you not see how it is bothering her?" Takashi demanded angrily.

"Yes." he turned to Kagome. "Miko, just one more thing, and I will be convinced of your status."

"Sir?" Kagome asked. "What would you have me do?"

"I will lead you into the unused garden. There is a maze there. You are to enter the maze, and use your powers to retrieve something of importance to my ancestor's. There are two of them." he told her. Please bring them to the opposite side of the maze. There will be obstacles of course."

"Of course." Kagome said. "Lead the way."

Several minutes later found Kagome entering the maze with nothing but her bow and arrows. Takashi and his father were to wait outside the maze.

After a while, Takashi turned to his father. "Why are you holding your radio?"

His father said, "This will be the deal breaker, Takashi." he pressed the button. "Go in. She's in the center of the maze. She'll get the objects soon. Stop her."

Takashi looked as if he would protest, when he saw a gray blur drop into the maze from the tree above.

"Miko-sama!" he yelled as he pushed past his father and rushed into the maze.

XxXInsideTheMazeXxX

Kagome turned and at seeing a demon puppet, quickly shot it through the heart. She moved on following the twists and turns, using her miko powers to find her way to the two objects that she could feel her friends aura's on.

Soon she knew she was at the center of the maze, and then she saw them. "Miroku's staff! Sango's armor!" she rushed to them and gathered the things close to her. She was elated. "Oh Miroku, Sango...I miss you all so much."

"Drop the items Miko." a menacing voice spoke quietly.

Kagome quickly sent out a tendril of her power and upon meeting the aura that was attached to the voice she spun on her heel.

A short boy, dressed in black, was in a fighting stance. He wore a mask so she could not see his face.

"No." she said. "I will not drop them. They are precious to me and to my friends, and I will handle them as such. They are old items. Not to be thrown about."

"If you won't hand them over, I'll have no choice but to take them by force." the boy stated flatly.

Takashi heard voices, and rushed into the center of the maze. He jumped in front of Kagome. "Miko, you must leave now. I can handle this."

"I think not." the boy told him. "You will fall at my hand."

Kagome used her power to put a barrier around Takashi and pushed him out of her way. "This one is mine." she said. She carefully placed Sango's armor into her shoulder bag, and held Miroku's staff in a defensive position. She began to circle the boy, watching his feet closely. He was using his hands, she noticed. It would be easy. She waited until he lunged toward her, and she invoked the power in the staff and swung it at the boy's head.

She missed. The boy ducked and leapt high into the air. "Fine then, if you're fighting at top strength, then so will I!" he used a branch to push back at her. He pulled his hand back and yelled. "Fox fire!"

Kagome dropped the staff in shock.

"Miko-sama!" Takashi yelled in horror as she was enveloped with bright blue flames.

Kagome took a step forward. Then another, before, "S...Shippou!"

Takashi watched as the fire dissipated and Kagome was running toward the boy. She threw her arms around him. "How did you survive! Oh Shippou!"

"Isn't Shippou the demon child you were talking about...?" Takashi asked. "From five hundred years ago? How did he survive?"

"How did I survive?" Kagome asked him.

He stared at her.

"Shippou, take off your mask." Kagome told him.

Hands reached up and took off the mask. Bright green eyes shined out and he lowered his hood. His bright orange red hair was sticking up from the material. "Hi, 'kaa-san." he grinned.

"Okaa-san?" Takashi asked confused.

"She adopted me when my parents were killed by the thunder brothers. I traveled with her and Inuyasha." he turned to Kagome. "I stayed with them, 'kaa-san. After you disappeared, I stayed with Sango and Miroku, I promised to watch over their descendents and protect them until you could."

"I'm so proud of you Shippou." Kagome hugged him.

"The test is done...we should leave the maze now..." Takashi said, overwhelmed.

After Shippou confirmed Kagome's status, Takashi's father agreed to let her view the scrolls left to her by Sango and Miroku.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry to leave this off here, but the next chapter will cover the last letters written by Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha: 1

Koga: 5

Sesshoumaru: 20


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or Inuyasha. The rights belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Letter**

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Four: Letters Through The Ages

Takashi watched as Shippou led Kagome back up to the Morinozuka estate. He was amazed at the change in Kagome's aura; aura reading was the one thing he had inherited from his ancestor. It seemed to brighten as soon as she saw the strange demon boy. The thing was, every other time he had met the warrior in his fathers employ, he had not been a boy. He had been almost as tall as himself.

He kept his silence as they trudged up the hill toward the house. He was beginning to tire, after all, their estate was one of the largest in the city, and he was amazed to see that Kagome, pregnant and all, was not tiring in the least.

"Okaa-san?" asked Shippou tentatively.

"Yes Shippou?" she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You're not too tired are you?"

Takashi's eyes flicked toward Kagome, who was blushing slightly. _It seems as if she was tired after all?_

"Iie, Shippou. I'm fine." Kagome said as she waved her hands in a dismissing way. "It's only a bit further. We've traveled much longer without rest back home after all."

"Hai, but that was because that baka Inuyasha was pushing it, and not stopping until lunchtime, even though he knew that as humans, you needed your rest more than we did." Shippou told her. "I think you need to rest. Think of the baby."

"Shippou." Kagome sighed softly. "I need to read the scrolls that Sango and Miroku left for me. They could contain important information that I need to know."

"They do." he told her. "I was there when they wrote it." his chest puffed out in pride "I drew you a picture."

Kagome smiled, as Takashi frowned. Why should the boy know of the scrolls when even his father had been forbidden access? Not that he was jealous or anything of that nature, it just didn't make sense.

"Thank you Shippou, I'm sure I'll love it." Kagome told him with a smile. "But don't you see, if I stop to rest, it will take longer to get to the scrolls."

"It will take longer if you deny you need rest, because then you'll just end up hurting yourself, and the baby." Shippou said. "How about if I carry you like Inuyasha used to?"

Kagome smiled softly. "Thank you for the offer Shippou, but you're still too little to carry me yet."

"No I'm not." he told her. "I'm a Kitsune remember? Change shape at will and all that jazz."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at his uses of words. "Where did you learn that phrase?"

"About fifty years ago...maybe more. I lost count." he told her. "The point is that I can transform back and carry you that way. I just thought that this would help you adjust a bit better."

"Wait, transform back?"

"Silly Okaa-san, you didn't think that I would be a kit forever did you?" Shippou laughed as he transformed into his adult self.

Kagome watched with a smile on her face, one of remembrance. Takashi's with awe. He'd never seen the demon transform before.

The short boy grew, taller than Kagome, and stopped just below Takashi's chin. His black uniform changed as well, into a larger version of what he used to wear as a child. His pointed teeth flashed as he grinned at Kagome. "Better?"

Kagome laughed. "Amazing Shippou! You've gotten much better with your transformations!"

Takashi walked up to the two, cleared his throat and said, "How are you to carry her?"

Shippou looked at Kagome and said, "Well, seeing as you are bout as big as a house, 'kaa-san, I won't be able to carry you Inuyasha style."

Takashi grew angry as the man insulted the miko. He opened his mouth to say as much, when Kagome leaned up and flicked Shippou's nose.

The demon shrank back a bit and asked, "Okaa-san, why did you do that?" he looked a bit teary eyed.

"You know better than that Shippou." she chastised. "I'm sorry, but I had no other choice."

"That's mean 'kaa-san." he pouted. "Fine. Gomen. I won't say that anymore."

"Just as long as you don't." Kagome said in a stern tone.

Takashi waited until they looked at him. He raised a brow.

"I'll carry you bridal." Shippou grinned.

Takashi looked to Kagome to make sure the 'Kitsune' would be welcome in that way.

_I should have known_. He thought as he watched as Shippou slide his hands under Kagome's knees and behind her back, lifting her effortlessly. After all, of course Kagome could trust him, she did say she'd practically raised him as a surrogate son after his parents were murdered. He knew the story, it was all there in the scroll she had written so many centuries ago. As strange as this whole situation was, he believed her.

He glanced at Takashi. "How fast can you run?" he asked him

"..." Takashi didn't know why he'd asked that. What difference did it make? "Fast."

"Good. Lets make this a race." the Kitsune suggested. "I'll give you a five minute head start."

"That doesn't seem too fair." Takashi told him. _Especially as you're carrying a pregnant woman._

"Shippou, that's not much of a fair race." Kagome said disapprovingly. "Better give him a ten minute head start."

Takashi stared at her disbelievingly. "How is that fair?" he asked her.

"Shippou is a demon, Takashi-kun...he's very fast." Kagome explained.

"Ah." he said.

"You can start running now." Shippou told him with a wide grin.

Takashi shrugged and began to run. He hadn't been lying. He could run fast. He kept his body in perfect shape. As the heir to the Morinozuka line, it needed to be.

He counted as he ran. Five minutes. He glanced over his shoulder, they were very far behind him. He kept running. Nine minutes. Another glance found him squinting to see them. Thirty seconds left, he was about a hundred feet from the door. Ten seconds. Fifty feet away. Nine, eight, seven, six, five. Almost there. Four, three, two, one. Almost.

He put on a burst of speed as the wind picked up. He used the wind to his advantage, propelling himself forward. His hand hit the side of the house, and he leaned down, catching his breath. He heard a snicker. Looking up quickly, he gaped as he saw Kagome sitting on the top of the steps leading into the house. Twenty feet ahead of him. She was drinking a lemonade.

Shippou snorted to himself as he passed the human. He could tell that he was at his limit. When the human grasped the siding of the house, he couldn't help but laugh. He had been fast, that was certain, but Shippou had been faster. Kagome was right. Five minutes wouldn't have been fair at all.

He turned and picked up a glass of the refreshing drink, and offered it to Takashi. "Here." he said. "Nice race. You did really good. For a puny human."

"Shippou!" Kagome said. "Be more polite. I raised you better than that!"

"Sorry. It was all those years with Inuyasha that messed that up, Kagome." he grinned.

Kagome's face fell slightly. Shippou was concerned and asked, "Okaa-san? Are you okay?"

"Yes..." she said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Takashi asked her. "If I can help, Miko, I will."

Kagome threw him a grateful look. "Thanks, but this is something that only Shippou would know."

"What is it 'kaa-san?"

"Well...Sango and Miroku were human, so I understand that. But you made it this long." she started.

Shippou knew what she was asking. He sat beside her. "When you disappeared, Inuyasha...well...he was devastated. He kept trying to go through the well to bring you home. After a while, he just stopped trying. He stayed in the village with me, Sango and Miroku. We protected the village for Kaede until she passed on. When we buried her, well...Kikyo came. She said she wanted to see her younger sister off to the next life. She left the soul collectors behind."

Takashi watched Kagome's face as Kikyo was mentioned. He knew from the scrolls written by her during her time in the past, that she did not like the undead priestess.

Shippou continued. "She tried to incorporate herself into the village again. She said that it needed a priestess since you left. Inuyasha told her to go. He didn't want anything to do with her after the last run in you two had.

You remember that before you left, you married Sango and Miroku? Well, they soon had a pair of twins. A boy, named Mushin, born first, and a girl, Yuki. The girl was sickly, and died soon after. Sango got pregnant again, she had another boy, his name was Ichirou. After about a year, they were pregnant again, this time with triplets. Two girls, Sayuri, and Sayumi were born first, and a boy, Ryoga. Ryoga was very small, but after a while he got to be bigger than his sisters. Over the years, they had four more children; Three more boys, Nemurai, Tsuyan, and Raiden. Their last, and youngest, was a little girl, they named her Kagome."

Kagome gasped, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Sango." she whispered.

"After Sango and Miroku passed on, I stayed and took care of the village, along with their children, and their children's children. So on and so forth until now. I promised Miroku I would until I met you again.

Inuyasha, he left, after they passed. Said that he'd had enough of watching over perverted offspring of the perverted monk. He left for around eighty years, before coming back to visit.

By then, Miroku and Sango's clan had grown exponentially. He helped me to train the young ones, to fight. Just in case. The benefits from this training, is incorporated here, at the Morinozuka dojo." Shippou told Kagome.

"I saw Hakkaku, Ginta, and Kouga only twice in the last five hundred years. I don't know where they are now, or if...if they even survived." Shippou told her sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more about them, I know you guys were close."

"Yeah. They called me Onee-san." Kagome said fondly.

"Totosai is still out there somewhere. But I haven't met him in near a hundred years. You know him. Still puttering around." Shippou laughed. "Rin ended up marrying some human that Lord Sesshoumaru found for her, they had several children, I forget their names, only met them a few times. The last I heard, her descendants are still around here somewhere, but I didn't keep track of them. Jaken died though, about seventy years after you left."

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked. Sure she'd never really liked the nasty toad, but she was curious.

"Well, see, when Lord Sesshoumaru married Rin off to the human, he put Jaken in charge of protecting the family when he couldn't. Like when he had to patrol his lands and all that. Apparently there was a raid on the village where they lived, and Jaken failed to protect Rin. She was killed as she and her husband were trying to escape. After Sesshoumaru returned, he found that Jaken had failed him, he did what he always threatened."

"So this Sesshoumaru killed his retainer?" Takashi asked, having followed the conversation.

"Pretty much. He went into a rage and ended up killing him. I think he felt some sort of remorse, for he tried to bring him back using Tenseiga, but he's apparently already brought him back once before, and it doesn't work a second time." Shippou informed them.

"Sesshoumaru disappeared after that. I have no idea if he is around any longer or not. Sorry, it's been so long since I've seen any of them, and I've lost track."

"It's okay, I understand." Kagome said sadly. "You remembered so much, it would be crazy if you didn't forget some things."

They sat there for a bit longer, letting Kagome grieve for her lost friends. Soon, though, she stood. "Take me to see the scrolls now, please." she told Takashi. "I think I can't put this off any longer. Besides, we've been here nearly three hours, and if I don't hurry, Haruhi will be worried. _Not to mention uncle Ryoji._

Takashi nodded before helping her up. As they were walking, Kagome watched Takashi closely. She had noticed it the day before, but she hadn't been sure. His aura was very strong. She doubted that he even knew, so she decided to let him know after she got the scrolls.

Takashi led them into the attic, which had been turned into a sort of museum. Sango and Miroku's personal belongings were either mounted on the walls, or in glass cases. He walked to the center of the room to a huge black wood desk. He opened it, and withdrew a large, thick scroll. It was in pristine condition. It was sealed with a mixture of spiritual powers, and a bright blue chain, made from cold flames surrounded it.

Kagome turned toward the scroll. She glanced at Shippou. "You learned sealing spells?" she asked.

"Yeah, when I was still a kit, and Inuyasha was helping me look after the village, I would leave every night and go to train with a group of other young Kitsune. I learned lots of things. My illusions are much better now." he grinned. "Miroku asked me to help seal this for you."

"Nice." Kagome said, as she accepted the scroll from Takashi. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Takashi watched with interest as the scroll's barrier glowed a bright pink, and then faded completely. He gaped. So many had tried to release the seal of ages, and failed. All they had to show for their attempts, were badly burnt hands.

Kagome turned and held the scroll out to Shippou. "Can you take the flames away please?" she asked.

"Sure." Shippou reached out an hand, and touched the flickering blue chain gently. The fire grew very large, very fast. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The flame was absorbed back into him.

"Thanks Shippou." Kagome said.

Shippou responded by transforming into his child form and jumped into Kagome's arms like he used to do. He hugged her for a moment before clambering up on her shoulder to read over it.

Kagome turned to Takashi. "Could I please have a moment alone? I would like to read this in privacy, if that would be acceptable."

"Of course, miko." he replied. He left her with the scroll. After he closed the door, he pulled up a chair, and sat to wait.

"Well." Kagome said, "Here we go." she opened the scroll.

**Lady Kagome, I hope this finds you well. Hopefully Shippou has filled you in on the basics of what happened when you returned to your era. Sango and I have nine children, and it is doubtful that we'll have anymore. Several of the children are adults now, with children of their own. Raiden and Kagome are still too young for marriage. **

**I began this scroll, in the hopes that it will make the grieving that you are sure to do, easier. We have a wonderful family and are very happy, though we all miss you terribly. We see your husband sometimes, not often as he seems to be too melancholy to visit long. He misses you very much, Kagome. **

**He has inquired of us, to add some words from him, so that you may know comfort in this difficult time. I wouldn't write it myself, rather, I had him do so. You will find it with Shippou. He was instructed to give it to you only after you have read this. I'm sorry, Kagome, but it shouldn't be too long of a wait.**

**We think Inuyasha has found someone. He is often glimpsed leaving the village in the dead of night, and returning before sunrise. I don't think it is Kikyo, though, as she hasn't been sighted in near a decade. All reports of the Shinidamachu have dissipated. We think she has returned to the realm of the dead at last. **

**Sango and I are great grandparents. Mushin's eldest son has three, and several others were born recently. In case you're wondering, it's been forty years since I last wrote in this scroll. Not much has happened, so I have not felt the need to write again until now. However, my hand has begun to itch as of late. I know what you must be thinking. We defeated Naraku. **

**Sango thinks I should find a healer to look at my hand. I have told her I will, but Kagome, who else in this world will know? Master Mushin is long dead, and he was only knowledgeable of the Kazaana, because of my father, and grandfather. I fear that Naraku survived the final battle. If it is true, he will wait until we are dead and in the afterlife. I do not think it is any reason to worry yet, I might be wrong, it may only be ghost pains. I will write again when I know more.**

**Kagome, last year, Miroku passed on to the netherworld. It has been hard, our children and their own, are devastated. I miss him so much Kagome. His death was caused by the return of his wind tunnel. It is as he feared. Naraku has returned. The Kazaana has been passed onto our eldest son, Mushin. He is strong, and has not flinched from the fate he knows will befall him should Naraku not be destroyed. **

**His wife is loath to let him journey for the destruction of our enemy. I've talked to her, and she is now resigned. She wishes to travel with him, and I have encouraged it. He will need the support that comes with this task. **

**Do not fear, Kagome, I have taught him about the saimyosho, and he knows not to suck them inside the tunnel. He also has been provided with many different antidotes, just in case. Inuyasha has gone with him, to aid him in his journey.**

The writing on the rest of the paper was shaky, and harder to read.

**Kagome, it's been four years since I last wrote to you, and it will be the last. Mushin's dead, and the cursed hand has been passed on once more. I am afraid, that he will never be defeated. It may just end with you, Kagome. I'm sure Shippou survived and is with you, as well as your husband and the rest of our demon friends. If it comes down to it, I know you will do it, I know you will destroy Naraku once and for all. **

**I'm old, Kagome. Just over ninety years old, I am six years older than Kaede was when she passed on. But before that happens, I want you to know something. All those years ago, when I met you and began to travel with you and the others, I thought of you as my best friend. But you were much more than that. You were my friend, my confidant, and my sister. You were there for me when I was at the lowest I could feel, you married me to the man whom I've never stopped loving, and you helped to shape the future for generations. **

**Thank you, Kagome. I wish you all the happiness in the world.**

**Your sister, **

**Sango.**

Kagome felt her chest tighten painfully. She gasped as tears threatened to fall down her pale face. She carefully set a barrier around the scroll and set it on the floor in front of her.

"Shippou!" she cried out.

Shippou transformed into his adult form and quickly pulled Kagome into his arms. "It's okay, Okaa-san. It's going to be okay."

Takashi got an uneasy feeling as he sat outside the room. He just couldn't place it.

_I think I need to talk to Chichiue, and it needs to be soon. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I think it's time for a Japanese lesson. =)

Okaa-san: Mother

'kaa-san: Short way to say mother.

Chichiue: Father

Onee-san: Sister

Baka: Idiot, Stupid, Moron, Etc.

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Arigato: Thank you

Arigato Gozaimasu: Polite way of saying Thank you

Domo Arigato: Thank you very much

Gomenasai: Polite way of saying I'm sorry

Gomen: Informal way of saying I'm sorry

Ohayou: Good Morning

Ohayou Gozaimasu: Polite way to say Good Morning

Osuwari: Sit

Miko: Priestess

Tenseiga: Sesshoumaru's sword of healing/sword of the heavens

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

That concludes today's Japanese lesson. Now you will know what I mean when I use these words.

A/A/N:Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. These manga and corresponding anime belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy this chapter.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Five: An Interesting Visit

Takashi listened to the Miko's cries, until he could no longer stand it. He pulled open the door, and without a word, knelt beside the distraught girl. He looked at her sadly, before gently placing his hand on her head in comfort. If it worked with Mitsukuni, it should work for her. "It'll be okay." he told her.

Kagome's eyes widened with understanding. She stared at him.

Takashi smiled gently at her before removing his hand, and standing. "I think I should get you to Haruhi's house." he told her. "We needed to be there around three hours ago."

"Y-yeah." Kagome sniffed. She took his offered hand, and let him pull her to her feet. "You're right Takashi-kun."

Shippou looked at Kagome. "Can I come with you? I can go to school with you if you want, Okaa-san."

"If you want to go to school with me, then won't you living with my cousin's family be a problem? She goes to the I'll be starting in the new term." Kagome told him.

His face fell.

"And you wouldn't be able to call me Okaa-san either." she pointed out.

His eyes shot open wide. "What?" he said shocked. "Even though I know that already...hearing you say it so bluntly..."

"I know, Shippou-chan." Kagome told him, using the honorific to show him her feelings. "It will seem strange, but if you are to do it, you will need to remember."

"Yes, 'Kaa-san." Shippou obediently replied.

Kagome smiled at him. Hugging her adopted, and now older than her, son; she kissed his forehead and turned to follow Takashi to the car that was waiting.

The ride to the Fujioka household was quiet. Both passengers were lost in their own thoughts. As they stopped in front of the building, before they exited the car, Kagome turned to Takashi with a serious expression on her face.

"Takashi-kun." she said, catching his attention. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Miko-sama." he replied. "I would be honored."

Kagome made a face, but pressed on. "I want you to tell me immediately if anything changes with your father." she said. "Or if anything strange starts to happen to you. Will you promise?"

Takashi was slightly confused, but he nodded his consent. "I give you my word."

Blatant relief broke through the tension on Kagome's face. "Good." she pulled her door open and made to grab her bag. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that Takashi had already gotten it for her.

She held out her hand for her bag, but was stopped as Takashi turned and began to walk toward the stairs that led to the top floor apartments. At her questioning look, he told her simply. "You shouldn't carry this. It's too heavy."

Kagome was about to argue, when she thought about what her mate would do. _That's right...this thing, it's exactly what he would do. _She smiled to herself, and said to her new friend. "You're right. I'll let you do as you please. Thank you."

Takashi nodded before offering his arm to her, to help her ascend the stairs. Pleased when the miko took his arm, he led her to the proper door.

Kagome noticed that the closer to her cousin's apartment they got, her companion seemed to get more quiet than she'd seen him so far. "Takashi-kun? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Ah." he replied. He took her hand from his arm gently, schooled his expression, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A feminine voice called out, and the sound of foot steps could be heard through the door.

The door swung open, and a woman dressed in a very pretty long pink dress stood in the opening. She had long auburn hair. Her eyes brightened in surprise. "Kagome-chan!" she chimed. "Finally! We'd begun to think that your ride had kidnapped you."

Kagome's face looked remarkably like Takashi's. Blank. Her eyes were glazed over with shock and recognition. "Konnichiwa...Ryoji...Oji-san."

"Oh dear. It's Ranka now!" Haruhi's father told her, eyes brightening as they spotted their other visitor. "Oh! Morinozuka-san!" he rushed over. Hand resting over his heart, he looked at him. "How wonderful it is to see you again! Do come in, I'm sorry, but I'm a bit overwhelmed. So many handsome young men came to visit us today!" he smiled sweetly before a look of shock flitted across his pretty features. "Oh good lord! I'm late!"

He turned to Haruhi, "Daddy has to leave now, try to be a good girl until I return!"

"Just go." Haruhi told him monotonously, sighing with relief when the door closed behind her father.

"Gome-chan!" An excited voice chimed in. "You're here! Hey, hey! Do you wanna have some cake with us? We have two kinds!" she felt a small hand grasp her by her own. The exuberant blond boy pulled her toward the table. "There's wild berry or strawberry!" he told her.

"Un...wild berry then." she told him.

"Kay! I'll have that kind too!" He helped her sit, smiled happily at her, before running to the two still standing. He jumped around Haruhi and said, "Haru-chan, Taka-chan, the two of you can have the strawberry, 'kay?" he pulled Haruhi by the hand and helped her sit as well. Plopping himself down in between the two girls he waved his cousin over. "Come on Takashi! Let's eat cake!"

Mitsukuni handed each person their cake and immediately dug in. "It's good!" he exclaimed happily.

Kagome was reminded of when Shippou was little. She smiled. "Hani-san, you have frosting on your face." she leaned in and wiped it off with a napkin.

He flashed her a bright smile. "Thank you Gome-chan!"

"It's no problem." she smiled. She saw movement in the corner of her eye, and turned her head ever so slightly to the right.

Takashi leaned over, placing a strawberry on Haruhi's plate. "You like strawberries, right? You can have mine."

Kagome watched the exchange with interest.

"Thanks! That's nice of you Mori-senpai!" Haruhi gave him a bright smile.

Takashi's eyes softened as he smiled back.

Kagome mentally filed that information away. It might be useful later.

They ate the cakes whilst talking, and soon it was time for the boys to leave. Kagome and Haruhi walked them to the door. They had made plans to meet up after Kagome's entrance exams, where she would be placed in the grade most suited to her abilities, when Takashi spoke.

"It looks like it will storm." he said softly.

"Do you want us to stay until your father gets home?" Mitsukuni asked, concerned.

Kagome noticed her cousin's wince, and immediately said, "Don't worry. I'm sure it won't bother us."

Mitsukuni looked unsure, and made to argue, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You'll take care of it?" Takashi asked her.

Kagome knew he was asking if she was going to place a barrier around the apartment until the storm let up, and replied, "Yes. Don't worry, Hani-san, we'll be alright."

"Okay..." he still sounded worried. "We'll go, but if you need us, call Taka-chan and we'll come right back."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, but thank you. Good bye then." Kagome waited until their car was gone before shutting the door.

They were putting the dishes away, when the first clap of thunder sounded, mingled with the sound of glass shattering.

She turned. Haruhi stood in the center of the room, shaking. The broken remains of what had once been a tea cup lay at her feet. Kagome crossed the room to stand before her cousin. "Haruhi." she said. "Look at me."

Haruhi slowly opened her tear filled eyes, and looked at her.

"It's going to be okay." Kagome promised. "I will make it so you can't hear the storm, okay?"

Haruhi nodded, knowing that Kagome had inherited special powers from her fathers side of the family.

Kagome closed her eyes, and said a quick chant. The change was sudden, and she smiled. _I've gotten better at that._ She thought to herself happily.

The relief on Haruhi's face was noticeable and Kagome smiled reassuringly. She tried to bend to pick up the glass, when Haruhi stopped her. "I'll get that. I did drop it after all."

Kagome nodded and at Haruhi's urging, took a seat on the couch. When the shards of broken glass had been disposed of, Haruhi joined Kagome in the other room.

"Thanks, Kagome, for stopping the storm." she said.

"You're welcome, but it wasn't anything, really. I just put up a sort of shield around here, so the noise would be unable to reach us."

"Thanks anyway." Haruhi smiled. "What time did the chairman ask you to come in for your exam?"

"Early. I set my internal alarm." she grinned. "Why?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I think Tamaki-senpai said he was going to be there when you took the test." she said. "I'm debating about whether or not I should go."

Kagome grinned in a very mischievous way. "If you come with me, you'll get to see Takashi-kun."

Haruhi's expression was something akin to panic.

Laughing, Kagome asked her, "You like him don't you?"

"What? No, I-" Haruhi started, panicking.

"It's okay, I won't tell him. Though I think you should." Kagome informed her.

"Even if I did like him, I couldn't tell him." Haruhi said. "He can't have a girlfriend. He's duty bound to Hani-senpai."

"I think Haninozuka-san would like it if his cousin had a girlfriend. Especially one he thought was good for him." Kagome said in an offhand way.

Haruhi's face burned red. "I-I'm tired. You too, lets go to bed." she stood and led the way to her room.

For a long while, Kagome lay awake, holding the barrier until Haruhi was asleep. She let thoughts of her mate flit around in the confines of her mind. His eyes, his voice, his face. She fell asleep to the memory of him saying he loved her. It was the only way she could sleep.

Authors Note: I leave this chapter off here. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, please review.

Side Note: I've gotten more requests for who Kagome's mate should be. The votes are tallied as follows:

Inuyasha: 2

Koga: 4

Sesshoumaru: 28

As you can see, Sesshoumaru is clearly in the lead. Voting is still open, so please tell me your preference. The votes will be finalized after three more chapters. Vote now, while I'm still counting. Haha.

~Kiera.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. The rights belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Six: The Entrance Exam

"Haruhi." Her name permeated the veil of sleep surrounding her. She rolled over.

"Haruhi, if you want to go with me, you need to get up now." Kagome told her sleepy cousin.

"Five more minutes..." Haruhi mumbled into her pillow.

"Fine, you can have five more minutes. You won't have time for breakfast, so I guess I'll eat your portion. I did make your favorite sweet egg omelet, with Miso soup, but if your sure you want to sleep..."

**Five minutes later**

"Wow Haruhi, I've never seen you move so fast before." Kagome teased. "Do your friends know you can be bribed with food?"

Haruhi glared at Kagome, a pink tinge to her face.

"Oh, I see. Haha! They found out your weakness huh?" Kagome laughed.

"Shut up Kagome." Haruhi growled.

"Touchy." she grinned back. She ate another bite of omelet, then said casually, "So what did they bribe you with?"

Blushing, Haruhi mumbled lowly, "Fancy tuna..."

Kagome let out a loud snort of laughter. "You got yourself bribed with that?"

"Shut up." Haruhi said, embarrassed. "Isn't it time to go?"

Kagome looked at her watch. "Yeah it is." she said, "They should be here soon."

"They?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Yeah, Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-kun." she confided. "They knew I had the exam, and offered to give me a ride, since Suoh-san told them that there was to be an emergency host meeting or something."

"An emergency meeting?" Haruhi queried. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Maybe the meeting is about you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but I will be sure to ask Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said with an air of menace.

"Scary." Kagome said as she saw her cousin's eyes change to that of anger.

There was a knock at the door, and before Haruhi stood, Kagome answered it. "Hi guys," she said.

"Are you ready to go, Gome-chan?" Mitsukuni asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, so is Haruhi. She's coming with us." Kagome told the pair, watching Takashi.

"Ah." he said, immediately clamming up.

Kagome giggled a bit at his awkwardness. She winked at him as she walked out the door.

Shocked, he stared after her. _What was that for?_

"Hi Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai."

Takashi snapped back to attention. He turned his gaze on the short, brown haired girl in front of him.

"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni cheered as he hugged her around the middle.

Takashi allowed a small smile to grace his features, "Hi." he said.

Haruhi smiled back, her cheeks pinking just a bit.

"Are we leaving? Or do I have to call Shippou to take me?" Kagome called.

"Shippou?" Haruhi and Mitsukuni asked in unison.

"Ah." Takashi said as he hurried down the stairs to the waiting car.

"Wait for us!" Mitsukuni called as he grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her down, following his taller cousin.

The ride to the school was only slightly awkward, for Haruhi at least. Kagome telling her that she had to confess to her Senpai...it was easier said than done. All the advice had done was give her butterflies in her stomach. She didn't like the feeling. She hated being nervous, especially for no reason. It wasn't as if she was actually going to tell him her feelings or anything.

Apparently, her thoughts on the subject didn't matter one bit though, because she could have cut the tension with a knife, had she cared enough to try. Kagome wasn't having any problems conversing with their companions. _Look at her over there, just chatting away. Without a care in the world...no. That was rude of me. She's my cousin, and she was just trying to help. She knows what it's like to be scared of confessing. After all, she did tell me about that one two-timing jerk. What was his name again? __Something-yasha? And, to top it all off, she got married, and almost instantly, was separated from him by circumstances she hasn't spoken of. To me at least. _Haruhi thought miserably. She felt bad now. It wasn't Kagome's fault she couldn't tell him.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She followed the arm with her eyes until she was staring Hunny-senpai straight in the face. "Sorry...what did you say?"

"Gome-chan and Taka-chan already got out...aren't you coming with us?" he asked innocently.

"Ah! Yes. Sorry about that, I was lost in thought." she apologized.

"It's okay. Takashi does that a lot." he chimed happily.

"He does?"

"Yeah, usually at school...I think he goes over history questions in his head. Takashi loves history, it's his favorite subject." Hunny-senpai offered.

"Really? Mine's English...or maybe traditional Japanese." she supplied.

"That's so cool!" Hunny-senpai said happily. "Wanna know what mine is? Guess, guess!" he said jumping up and down.

"Um..." Haruhi thought. "Do you like...science?"

"Bztt! Bztt! Wrong." he giggled. "It's math!"

"Math is fun isn't it Senpai?" Haruhi agreed.

"Yep! Super fun!" he grinned.

"Mitsukuni." They heard Takashi call.

"Let's go Haru-chan! Takashi took Gome-chan to the testing room already. Let's go to the meeting!" Hunny said as he grasped her hand and loped her toward the school.

"Hey...Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "Why wasn't I told of the meeting? Was I not supposed to come?"

"You didn't know about it?" Takashi asked her.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan were supposed to call your phone and let you know." Hunny said.

"Oh." Haruhi said. _Those jerks. They did it on purpose didn't they?_ She asked herself. "Well...I'll be sure to 'discuss' things with them later..."

Hunny-senpai edged away slightly. "Haru-chan! You look scary like that..."

"Huh? Oh sorry." she said. "Those bothersome twins just irritate me, that's all."

Hunny laughed. "It's okay, Haru-chan. I understand."

They finished climbing the stairs, and as they reached Takashi, Hunny moved so that she was in the middle.

"Lets go, Haru-chan, Taka-chan!"

"Okay."

"Yes."

XxXDuringTheExamXxX

Kagome rested her head on her hand, as she quickly computed the calculus equations in her head. It was one of the things she was good at. She had had problems with math during her stay in the feudal era. Studying was easy, when she was at odds with Inuyasha, because they were always fighting, therefore giving her unlimited amounts of time. As a result, she had gotten very good at it.

Easily completing the math portion, she set it aside, and picked up the last test. This one was in English. There was English vocab, reading and solving riddles in English, and finally, the English speaking portion of the exam. She was confident about this as well.

The chairman watched as the girl completed her exams easily. She had taken the longest for the science portion, and completed the history exam the fasted he had ever seen. Even faster than the current honor student, her cousin, Fujioka-san.

It had been the first exam, and he'd taken it and graded it on the spot, the girl had gotten one hundred percent. Astounding, since even his son, who liked Japanese history, had only gotten a seventy.

He stood, and walked over to collect her math test. He noticed, while he was standing next to her, that she was nearly done. "Are you ready for the speaking portion of the test, Higurashi-san?" he asked.

"Hai." she said. "I just have this last problem to finish.

"When you're ready then." he collected her paper and turned to return to his desk.

XxXInMusisRoomThreeXxX

"Haruhi! We're sorry!"

"We forgot to call you!"

"Please forgive us!" they said in unison.

"Fine." she said numbly.

"How could you forget to tell my lovely daughter that we had a meeting? She might not have come and then I wouldn't get to see her!" Tamaki cried.

"Um...Senpai? I'm here now, so there's no reason to cry..." Haruhi attempted to comfort her Senpai.

"Oh Haruhi! I'm so happy you're here!" he clutched at her, "Thank you Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai! Thank you for bring my daughter home to daddy!"

Haruhi struggled to free herself from her friends grasp. "Let go! You're not my dad!" Haruhi growled angrily.

She began to struggle, kicking out and squirming in an attempt to get away.

She saw Mori and threw out her arms toward him. "Mori-senpai! Help me!"

He rushed toward her, and without thinking, lifted her out of Tamaki's grasp.

The door opened. "Hey guys, I'm done with my exams..." Kagome stared at the scene set before her. "Um...Takashi-kun? Why are you holding Haruhi like that?"

Takashi blinked and looked down at his arms. A slight tinge of pink fluttered across his cheeks. He'd picked her up bridal style without realizing. "Ah." he gently set her down, but kept a hand on her shoulder, to ward off Tamaki.

"Hm..." Kagome said to herself. "Eh...doesn't matter."

"Gome-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled happily, launching himself at her. He stopped just before he would have ran into her, and gave her a gently hug across the stomach. "Are your tests done? How did you do?"

"Ah...I passed." she said. "I'll be a third year."

He grinned, "Yay! Just like me and Taka-chan!"

Takashi let out a breath of relief. Now he could keep an eye out for the miko. He glanced down at Haruhi, relaxing for a bit, as he saw her smile happily for her cousin. _She looks cute when she smiles._

Kagome was looking at Takashi with a knowing smirk. She couldn't wait to have a little talk with him, preferably soon. _Look out, Takashi-kun, Kagome wants answers, and answers is what I'll get._

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please review.

Voting Results So Far:

Inuyasha: 2

Koga: 5

Sesshoumaru: 38

Two more chapters to go, before voting is closed. Please hurry and send me your vote on who is to be Kagome's husband, and father to her child. Thank you!

~Kiera


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host club. The rights belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Bisco Hatori respectively.

Text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

**Flashback**

Chapter Seven: Can Someone Please Exlain This To Me?

It was hot. Too hot. "Can someone tell me why we're walking through these sweltering trees instead of taking, I don't know...a car?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru clung to each other, sweat pouring down their faces.

"Because that's what we used to do, it never mattered what weather it was, be it raining, or sweltering, like today." Shippou told them haughtily, from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"I still don't see why we have to walk. It isn't like back then." Hikaru grumbled.

"You asked what it was like, so now were showing you." Kagome said as she climbed carefully over a fallen tree.

"Yeah, well now were regretting it." Kaoru said.

"I find it hard to believe that you were telling the truth." Kyoya said blandly. "It was over five hundred years ago."

"And I showed you proof, didn't I?" Kagome said, beginning to get annoyed. "Now stop complaining."

"Mori-senpai, you are a logical man," Tamaki said to his tall friend. "How can you believe this?"

"That's already been explained." Mitsukuni said. "I believe her too."

"Will you all just shut up." Haruhi snapped. "You can believe that my cousin is a very powerful Miko, yet you can't believe she traveled in the past, just because the well isn't working anymore?"

"Yes, well, it was a likely story to begin with." Tamaki said, "I think that Shippou was put up to it to fool us."

"**Takashi, why are you holding Haruhi like that?" Kagome asked confused.**

**Takashi looked down, and saw he was carrying her the way he would had they been lovers. Blushing slightly, he set her down, keeping a firm hold on her shoulder so as to ward off Tamaki.**

"**Eh, doesn't matter." she mused. _Takashi, I will be talking you soon, I want answers and answers is what I will get._**

"**Ah! Kagome-chan!" Tamaki said as he hugged her tightly. "It's been too long!"**

"**Let. Go. Now." she said through clenched teeth.**

"**Aw, don't be that way, my dearest daughter!" he sang as he kept his hold on her.**

"**I'm not your daughter, and for that matter, neither is Haruhi." Kagome said angrily. "Now let go of me."**

**The doors to the room opened once more and a tall boy walked in. He was taller than both Tamaki and Kyoya, though, shorter than Takashi. He had reddish brown hair. **

**The twins noticed him, "Hey! Are you that Shippou that Kagome was talking about? The one with hair similar to ours?" they asked. "It's so nice to finally meet one of Kagome's old friends..."**

**The boys eyes flashed angrily. "What are you doing?" he directed his gaze at Tamaki. He strode up to him. "Let her go. She doesn't like it."**

"**She asked me to hug her." Tamaki lied arrogantly. **

**His eyes turned to Kagome. "Is this true?" he asked, knowing the answer. **

"**Get him off of me please." she asked nicely. **

"**Yes, Okaa-san..." he muttered. He reached out and grasped the boys wrist. "I would advise you to let go of your own power." he commanded.**

"**No. She is my daughter and I shall do as I please." Tamaki said, angry at this boy for interfering. _What does it matter anyway, it's not like you have any claim to her._**

**Shippou glared at him. "Very well." He tightened his grip on Tamaki's wrist. Several seconds later found Tamaki on the ground whimpering in pain, and Kagome in Shippou's arms.**

**Haruhi was staring at the boy. "Did you just call her Okaa-san?"**

"**He did. But that's not possible, is it?" the twins asked.**

**Takashi stepped forward and whispered to the boy. "Are you sure it was alright for you to say that?"**

**Shippou flinched in realization. He turned to Kagome. "Kaa-san...I'm sorry. I messed up." he whimpered sadly. "Now what do I do?" **

**Kagome was irritated. "You know what I have to do now, don't you Shippou?" she asked him blandly. **

"**Yes..." he looked close to tears. **

**Kagome leaned up and tweaked his nose twice. **

**It was too much for Shippou to bear. He hated being punished by Kagome. To Haruhi's friends amazement, he burst into tears and covered his face. **

**Kagome felt bad. "Shippou, it's okay, but now that they know, it's fine."**

"**Then why did you tweak me?" he sobbed. **

"**Because you let out the one of very few secrets I asked you to keep." she said. "I'm sorry. Now come here." she held out her arms. "I'll hold you like I used to okay, just stop crying." **

**He sniffed. "Okay, Okaa-san." he shifted forms so he was the way he used to be. He leapt into her arms. **

**Kagome wrapped her arms around her kit and smoothed his hair. "shh...it's okay." she soothed. **

"**Um...Kagome?" Haruhi asked. "How did he do that?"**

"**He's a fox demon." Kagome said simply. "He can transform. I adopted him when I was traveling."**

"**Fox demons went extinct around four hundred years ago," Kyoya said. "It's in the history books, Kagome. You're lying." **

**Kagome stood, and still holding onto Shippou, stalked up to Kyoya. "I do not lie." she said. "I adopted him when I was traveling."**

"**You would have had to been traveling in the past, in the Sengoku Jidai." Kyoya smirked. "Now, care to tell us the whole truth? I assure you, I can find out." **

"**No you couldn't." Kagome sneered. "They don't have computerized records of people from that far back."**

**She sighed. "You want proof?" she asked.**

"**Preferably." Kyoya said.**

"**Fine." she turned to her son. "Shippou, sweety, I need you to go to Takashi-kun's house, and bring me back the ancient scrolls." **

"**You can't do that..." Takashi said. **

"**I wrote them, therefore they belong to me. Also," she said. "run to my house and get my digital camera. You know the one right?" **

"**Yes, Kaa-san. You want the printed out pictures too right?"**

"**Yes. Thank you." she said.**

"**I'll be back in a minute." he said as he shifted into his adult form. He walked to the window. Lifting it, he jumped out. **

"**Why did he said only a minute? It takes at least twenty from the school, and even longer from your house." Mitsukuni said. **

"**He's a demon. It won't take but maybe ten minutes." she answered kindly. "Would you please point me to where I can get some tea?" she asked. "My throats a bit dry."**

"**Ah!" Haruhi jumped. "I'll get it." she rushed away. "Bring two cups, he's back." she called. **

"**You know, you really need to stop this lying." Kyoya said.**

"**Whose lying?" Shippou asked as he landed on the window sill. "Okaa-san, I brought it." he said. "I also brought you the shopping list. Ranka-san said to bring it to you." he handed it to Haruhi as she returned. **

"**Oh, thanks." she said. She turned to Kagome. "You're adopted son is very thoughtful, Kagome."**

**Kagome smiled happily. She kissed Shippou on his nose. "He is isn't he."**

**As they drank their tea, Kagome and Shippou related the story to Haruhi and her friends. Takashi confirming several things, like the scroll being in the family since before his great grandfather was born. All these things, the relating of the past, Shippou's proving he was a demon, had all struck curiosity into the group. **

"You're still going on about parlor tricks?" Shippou said. He sighed. "That's why were here after all. To find one of our old friends. I'm sure he still lives around here somewhere." he had changed back so he could carry Kagome.

"Are you sure? This place does look familiar, but I don't see his cave." Kagome said as she searched the landscape.

"Maybe I can climb a tree and see if I can see any caves." Mitsukuni asked Takashi.

"No." he told him. "No tree climbing."

Mitsukuni pouted.

"Climb a tree..." Kagome said. She snapped her fingers. "That's it! Shippou!"

"I'm on it." he said. He crouched down low, and the others expected him to set Kagome on a nearby stump. He leapt high into the trees, like Inuyasha and Koga had been fond of doing. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the familiar rush of air against her face. She ignored the shocked gasps of the humans down on the forest floor.

Shippou kicked off a tree branch and sent them high above the foliage. Kagome looked and smiled. "There!" She shouted. "See it! About a mile that way!"

"Good. Not too far then. Lets go back down." Shippou said as he felt them begin to descend.

When they landed, Kagome told Shippou. "I can walk now." she turned to the others. "It's this way." she said pointing toward the west.

She and Shippou began to walk, but Kyoya glared. "How can we know you're telling us the truth?" he asked. "I think you're..."

"She doesn't lie." Shippou defended. "I'll show you." he said. He grabbed Kyoya by the wrist and jumped. Not caring enough to protect him from the scratches he was sure to get. When they came back down, he looked scared, shaken, and convinced of the truth.

"So...can we go now?" Haruhi asked. "I want to meet this friend of yours."

After about an hour of walking they finally reached the steep cliff, the cave they were searching for was at the top. The group looked at Kagome. "How do we get there?"

"There are two ways, the first is more practical, so why don't we skip the other one?"

"What is the other one?" Tamaki asked.

"Climb up the side of the cliff." she said.

"...What's the first one?"

Kagome laughed. Three minutes later found them all at the mouth of the cave. They had gone up in pairs. Kagome and Haruhi first, Kyoya and Tamaki second, the twins third, and Mitsukuni and Takashi were last.

They followed Shippou into the cave and soon found the one demon they had been looking for.

"Kagome!" the old demon asked. "How is it that you are still alive after five hundred years?" he squinted at her. "You didn't turn into a demon did you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, please review. :)

The votes are as such:

Inuyasha: 2

Koga: 5

Sesshoumaru: 42

One more chapter until voting is closed. Hurry and cast your votes before it is too late!

~Kiera


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. They belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Eight: The Old Demon's Tale, and Kagome's Explanation

"Kagome! How did you survive these last five hundred years!" The old man squinted at her. "You're not a demon are you?"

Kagome laughed as she hugged the old demon. "Totosai, you know better than that!" she let go. "How are you?"

"I itch." he said solemnly.

"Eh?" the group echoed.

"I haven't had a bath in ages!" He lamented. "Not since Inuyasha was last here..."

"Inuyasha! He was here? When?" Kagome said in shock.

"Who?" Totosai questioned.

"Inuyasha, Totosai." Shippou said.

"Oh! Inuyasha! He's been missing for near a hundred years..." the elderly demon told them. He scratched his head confused. "Then how did I get a bath last month?"

Kagome turned to Shippou. "So Inuyasha was here last month...I wonder why?"

"Kagome..." the old demon asked. "When did you get here?"

Kagome stared at him kindly. "Ten minutes ago, don't you remember Totosai?"

"Inuyasha was here last month you know," he began.

"I thought you just said he hasn't been seen in a hundred years." Kyoya said nastily.

Shippou hit him lightly on the head. "Shut up! You'll make him forget again!" Kyoya fell to the ground gasping in pain.

"Oops." Shippou said.

"Did he say why?" Kagome asked.

The rest of her new friends listened attentively.

"Yes. He brought me some new fangs, said I needed to make something for him...what was it?" he asked himself.

"Okaa-san...why would Inuyasha need something made by Totosai?"

"Maybe for his sword?" Kagome mused. "Totosai? What did he want you to make?"

"It's a secret! He told me he'd kill me if I told anyone!" Totosai said in a scared tone. "Besides...I forget what he said..."

"If we get you a bath ready, would you remember it then?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm...I wonder?"

Kagome turned to Takashi and Mitsukuni. "Could you two go and get some wood for me? I want to help him."

Takashi nodded as his cousin gave a cheerful yes. Shippou went with them. Kagome turned to Totosai. "Where is your bath?"

"This way." he stood shakily and grabbed his hammer. Using it as a crutch he led her deeper into the cave. Haruhi followed curiously.

They followed a long tunnel that came out in a large room. Haruhi wiped at the sweat that was peppering her brow. Looking at her cousin, she found that Kagome had taken a piece of cloth from her pack and wrapped it around her head. At Haruhi's look she said, "Keeps the sweat off."

Haruhi nodded. She accepted a scrap of cloth from her and tied it around her own forehead. A few minutes later they were standing by a large cauldron shaped bath.

"You still have the same one?" Kagome asked him in shock.

"What?" he asked her.

Kagome sighed. "Never mind."

Haruhi asked him, "Um...Totasai-san, should we get some water then?"

"Water would be nice...I haven't had a bath since last month you know." he told her.

Haruhi looked at him consolingly. "Then lets go get some water."

She turned to walk out. Kagome soon caught up with her, carrying several buckets. "We'll need to make a few trips." she told her.

Haruhi nodded.

When they reached the others, they saw that Takashi and Mitsukuni had returned. "Can you take the wood down there?" Kagome asked. "Shippou, we need water."

"I'm on it!" he said taking the buckets from them. Several minutes later they were pouring the icy water into the cauldron. Kagome set the wood beneath it and turned to Totosai. "There you go."

The others looked at her confused. "Won't you need to light a fire?" Tamaki asked.

Kagome looked at him, raising a brow. "Totosai can do it himself. See?" she stepped out of the way, just in time for them to jump back in shock.

Totosai took a deep breath and let it out in flames. The wood caught immediately. Kagome immediately turned and ushered the others out. "Come now, let him bath in peace."

An hour later found them sitting around a roaring fire, fresh fish roasting on sticks over it. Kagome was tending it as the rest talked. She rifled through her gaudy yellow pack and pulled out a twelve pack of spring water. She handed one to each of them. A few minutes passed and she handed each a fish. "Careful, it's hot." she said. She handed one to Totosai. "Here you are."

He ate it in one bite. "Ah, Kagome, that was delicious." he complemented.

"Hehe. Thanks." she said.

Totosai crossed his arms, hammer in hand and began to speak. "When Inuyasha came to me he gave me these." He held out a hand. Thirty or so fangs were in his clawed hand.

"Sugoi!" Hikaru gasped.

"Why did he give you those fangs?" Kaoru asked.

"I am under strict orders to turn these into a weapon for young Kagome." he told them.

Kagome smiled softly. She knew those fangs. "It must have taken a while to get that many." she said.

"Yes. That's what he said. You know what I am to make you?" he asked her.

"Hai." Kagome said. "You need the measurements I suppose?" she asked.

"Wait a moment!" Tamaki said. "Why should you give him your measurements? Isn't that kind of rude?"

"How is the size of the bow I use rude?" Kagome asked, irritated.

"Oh...I thought...well...never mind." Tamaki blushed.

Kagome blushed at his insinuation. "Hentai!" she yelled smacking him upside the head. "My god! You're as bad as Miroku!" She turned to Takashi. "No offense." she said.

"None taken..." he replied.

"I'm sorry, I use the Ouruma bow, about this size..." she showed him with her hands. He nodded his head.

"Inuyasha said that it needed to be made within a month or so..." he said. "He knew you would need it." he looked at her with ancient eyes. "He's back...Naraku."

Takashi looked at her in horrified shock. The others just looked confused.

Kagome bowed her head. "Yes." she told him. "Sango and Miroku left me something, they protected it so that I would eventually get it. It tells of Miroku's wind tunnel returning. He was...sucked in. After his death, Sango added to the will. She told me that their eldest son also died due to the tunnel. It has been passed down through the generations. Their descendants, they did not have any use for it, so it spread slowly...his latest, hasn't gotten the tunnel yet." she glanced at Takashi from the corner of her eye. She stood. "I'll go get us some more water. She turned to Shippou, can you take me to the spring?"

"Hai, Okaa-san." he stood.

"I want to stay there for a bit as well," she said. "I will bring Takashi-kun with me, I'll call when we need to come back."

Takashi stood without complaint. Haruhi looked at Kagome sadly. _What is she playing at?_

Shippou nodded. He understood. "This way." he led the two from the group.

When they were gone, Kyoya asked, "Haruhi? Do you know why Kagome seems to spend a lot of time with Mori-senpai?"

"I...don't know." she said truthfully.

"Mori?" Totosai asked.

"The one who left with Kagome-chan." Kaoru said.

"Oh...you mean her friends descendant." he said.

"What?"

"I could tell immediately." Totosai told them. "That Mori is the descendant of her friends Miroku the Monk, and Sango the Taijiya."

"Demon slayer?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. A very beautiful, very feisty woman she was." Totosai's pale cheeks flushed a bit. "She was very kind."

"If she was a demon slayer, then why do you like her? Aren't you a demon?" Mitsukuni asked.

"She fought and killed countless evil demons...but then, I'm not evil am I?" he asked. "...Hmm...am I?" he scratched his head thoughtfully.

XxXByTheRiverXxX

Takashi helped Kagome fill the water bottles. "Why did you ask for me to accompany you, Miko-sama?"

Kagome sighed. "Naraku is back." she turned to face him. "I'm sorry to say this, but you are now a part of this fight."

"..." he blinked in confusion.

Kagome began to explain. "You see, ever since Miroku's grandfather, they have been cursed with a very evil object. It was called the Kazaana. Now, this wind tunnel would not disappear until the creator of the curse was destroyed. That being Naraku." she sat down and took off her socks and shoes. She let her feet rest in the flowing water. She motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Now, Miroku's grandfather was eventually sucked into his own wind tunnel. The same for his father, who he saw disappear with his own eyes. Miroku was very worried. When we destroyed Naraku...the wind tunnel vanished."

Kagome turned to him. "You should get to know your father a bit better, Takashi-kun...I know he has it. He was born with it. And it will not be long before he too suffers as his ancestors have done. You will be the next to have it. I am sorry. I had hoped that this conversation could wait for a bit...but with Inuyasha asking Totosai to make me a new weapon, from demon fangs, well...it can only mean that Naraku has once again reached close to full power."

Takashi had been silent through the whole explanation. "So...my father is going to die?" he asked.

Kagome bowed her head. "Hai." she said. "It could be any time now. I'll have to see it to be sure." she told him. "I will go with you to your house, and talk to your father. I need to do it soon." she told him.

Takashi asked her, "Where was the wind tunnel on Miroku-sama's body?"

"His right hand." she told him.

He frowned. "I...I've been feeling a twinge in my right hand...near my palm..." he told her. He glanced at her face. "What does that mean?"

Kagome immediately held out her hand. "Show me where." she said.

"Hai." Takashi held out his right hand. He pointed , but saw that there was no need. He looked in shock. "How did that bruise get there?" he asked himself.

He looked up at Kagome. He blinked back shock as he saw tears falling. "I need to speak with your father tomorrow." she said standing. She pulled her friend to his feet. She reached a hand up and touched his chest. "I'm sorry, Takashi-kun...I never wanted this. For any of us." she quickly wiped her tears. She called out, "Shippou!"

a few seconds later he stood before her. "We're done. She picked up the bottles, and Shippou took Kagome in his arms. Leaping from rock to rock they reached the cave. He went back for Takashi.

Kagome spoke to Totosai in a low tone. He stood and the two retreated into the tunnel. When Shippou brought Takashi back he slunk to a dark corner and sat, resting his chin on his hand.

Haruhi looked at Mitsukuni, "I wonder if he's okay?"

"I'll go ask." he stood and ran toward his cousin.

XxXInABackRoomXxX

"It is true. His wind tunnel is forming." Kagome told him. "Can you reinforce Miroku's staff? I can have it brought here." she said.

"That will be fine. I can also have your bow and arrows done within the week." he told her.

"Thank you. I suppose I am going to have to teach him how to fight with his spiritual powers...I know he has them. They aren't as strong as Miroku's were, but if I teach him properly, it shouldn't matter." she turned and faced the center of the volcano. "I'll need to make some prayer beads, to hold his Kazaana as well..."

"I will forge them as well, all you'll need to do will be to put the enchantment on them."

"Yes...I remember how." she said. She sighed. "I wish that bastard would stay dead." She confided. "After all the trouble, and pain he's caused over the centuries..."

"I'll tell Inuyasha to bring the things to you when I finish." He told her. "It's getting late. You'll need to leave soon if you want me to get started."

"Yeah..." She said. "I'll go tell the others." she hugged the old man before leaving the room.

She could hear the happy chatting voices of her friends as she made her way through the glowing tunnel. When she finally reached them she stood until she had their attention. "We need to leave now. I have several important things I need to do to prepare for the upcoming problem, and I have to start tomorrow." she nodded to Shippou who began to take people down the wall.

When it was just her and Haruhi waiting she said, "I'm sorry, Haruhi...but it might be better if you forgot about your feelings for Takashi-kun."

She felt horrible, having to tell her cousin this. "He has other obligations, which are more important." she said coldly.

Haruhi was beginning to get mad. "Now wait just a minute!" she said angrily. "Just two days ago you told me to go for it! Now you're changing your mind? I want to know what's going on!"

Kagome turned to her, "I told you about Naraku didn't I?"

"Hai." she said.

"He's back."

"You killed him." she argued.

"Apparently not well enough, 'cause he's back. Inuyasha bringing fangs to Totosai proves it. He's getting stronger, and I don't know when he'll attack! Takashi-kun needs to train."

"Why does he need to do that! It's not his fight!" Haruhi said pleadingly.

"Unfortunately, it is. He is the descendant of one of my closest friends, he has the mark of Naraku's evil on him, and unless Naraku is killed for good, Takashi-kun will die!" Kagome yelled. "Now do you understand? Not everything is all fine and dandy! This is serious!" she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "The baby is due any day now, and when Naraku returns completely, I need to be able to fight without worry. You will take the baby, and go into hiding, along with my family, and your father. Do you understand?"

Haruhi stared at her. "...Kagome..."

"Trust me, it will be that much harder for him to fight, knowing that you love him. He will be worried about you, and will not concentrate on the battle. Please, unless we defeat Naraku, keep your feelings hidden." she pleaded with her.

Haruhi let a tear fall, "Yes...I understand."

Kagome hugged her, "I'm so sorry, Haruhi...I wish..."

Shippou leaned into the room, "Kagome, are you ready?"

The girls wiped their tears. "Yeah, lets go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors Note: Thank you for reading, and as always, please review!

Voting:

Inuyasha: 2

Koga: 5

Sesshoumaru: 43

The voting is now closed. Sesshoumaru is the winner! ;) Like you thought he wouldn't be. Haha.

~Kiera


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. They belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Unknown Voice**

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter nine: Kazaana

Kagome looked around the huge field in the back of the Morinozuka property. _This should be good enough for Takashi-kun's training. I just hope his father will see reason and accompany us. _She turned to walk back up to the estate when she noticed the others. A bead of sweat dripped from her temple, due to both the hot weather, and the severity of the situation. In short. She was dumbfounded.

"Can anyone of you tell me...WHY YOU SET UP A PICINIC HERE!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Honestly, this is not the time. I don't know why all of you followed me here anyway!" she fumed.

"Gome-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled as he attached himself to her. "It's cause we were hungry!" he looked up at her happily. "Taka-chan is okay with it." he told her.

Kagome looked to Takashi and sighed. "I'm going to go get your father." She said. "You need to see what the Kazaana is capable of."

Turning away from the group of idiots she began to make her way up to the house. Soon though, she heard something from behind her. She turned and stopped. She calmly got into the golf cart. "Thanks." she said. "It's really not good for me to be walking around this much, honestly. The baby is due in a few days."

"I noticed that you were looking a bit tired, so I borrowed a cart." he responded.

"You aren't going to charge me are you?" she asked dryly.

Kyoya laughed. "I was thinking about it." he said, "Though I see you've been talking to Haruhi."

"Yes. She told me about you using her debt as a blatant excuse to keep her in the host club." Kagome revealed. "Dirty tactics if you ask me. She likes the club. She would probably stay even if her debt wasn't being manipulated."

Kyoya smiled sweetly, "You really think so?" he asked with a laugh. "To be honest, all of us at the club would be lost without our natural type."

"Lies." Kagome said. "You just care about the profits."

"Nonsense. Haruhi is a friend." Kyoya said.

"Whatever." she told him. "I still say you tell her that her debt is done with. I know how much she owed, and it's long been paid off."

"Were here." Kyoya said as he parked the cart. He climbed out and offered his hand to Kagome. "Let me." he said as she took his hand.

When she was on flat ground, she smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and led her into the house. They found Morinozuka Akira in his study. After knocking Kagome entered. "Morinozuka-san." she said with a bow.

He nodded at her. "Forgive me, Miko-sama, I'm feeling a little under the weather at the moment."

Kagome smiled softly. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well, but I have something important to discuss with you."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" he asked in a pained voice. His eyes scanned the room. "Where are my sons?" he asked her.

"Takashi-kun is outside waiting for us in the field, and I assume that Satoshi-kun is with Haninozuka-san's youngest. I haven't seen him. Why?" she asked.

As Akira started to answer, Kyoya asked Kagome. "Do you hear that?"

At Kagome's blank stare he turned to Takashi's father. "Do you have a window open? I hear wind..."

"Ah...that is..." he began.

"Let me see your hand!" Kagome lunged at him as fast as a fully pregnant woman could. She snatched his hand into her own, and immediately noted the discoloration. Her eyes snapped to his face instantly. "How long?" she demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about." he protested weakly.

"Your hand, damn you!" she snarled. "How long has it been leaking?"

He looked taken aback. "A few days, Miko-sama." he admitted.

Kagome hit him upside the head in a fit of outraged anger. Kyoya looked on in shock. _Did she just...hit the head of the Morinozuka family..._

"Are you stupid?" she asked angrily. "These prayer beads aren't strong enough to hold the Kazaana any longer. They're five centuries old for god's sake!" she pulled him out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked, struggling to pull out of her grasp. "Let go of me!"

"Kagome-san." Kyoya began in a soothing tone. "You should let him go..."

She turned to Akira in a panic. "Do you seriously think that loosing their father AND their house will be something that your family can handle?" she snapped. At his look she elaborated. "You should have asked me for help when you first felt the power of the beads weaken. All you've done is aggravated the wind tunnel! You have no time left! Now follow me damn you and lets get you to open ground." she turned to Kyoya, "When I tell you to, get the rest of the club away from the field. They need to be in the house. Especially Takashi-kun!"

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Do you promise me to do as I say?"

"I don't think that..." Kyoya said.

"I'm dying." Akira said softly. "Please, don't let Takashi see...I wouldn't be able to bare that...not after I saw my own father..."

Kyoya was in shock. "Hai...I'll get him away."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she pulled Morinozuka into the cart. "Now drive as fast as this thing can take you."

"Hai." Kyoya said as he sped up.

Several minutes later, Kyoya pulled over to the side, the rest of the club stood at the sight of Takashi's father. Tamaki ran forward. "Morinozuka-san! Daijoubou desu?"

He waved him away. "Hai. Now leave me."

Tamaki looked hurt. "But I..."

"Tamaki, get the others, we need to get to the house fast." he told him.

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki protested.

"Now!" he stated. The evil look in his eyes convincing his friend, who turned and began gathering them all up.

Kagome shot Takashi a glance. He hurried over. His schooled expression turning to that of shock. "Chichi-ue!" he gasped. He noticed that Kagome had formed a barrier around his hand. She looked at him and said, "He has no more time...I'm so sorry, Takashi-kun." Tears fell from her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Takashi, this is not the legacy I would have liked to leave you...this cursed hand." Akira told his son. "Tell your mother...and your brother..." he cried out in pain, "I loved you all..." he collapsed to his knees. "Now go...get to safety." he ordered.

Takashi did not move. "Chichi-ue..." he began.

Kagome touched his shoulder. "Takashi..." she began... "He's made peace...the barrier on his hand only stalling the inevitable. It's only causing more pain, he needs you to get to safety. Go with the others."

"...I will not leave him at this time." Takashi told her.

"Please do as I tell you..." Kagome started.

"Ahhhhh!" Akira cried out in pain, as the barrier around his hand was sucked in.

"WHAT?" cried Kagome. "How?"

The prayer beads were sucked into the black void in his hand, and Kagome grabbed his arm and raised it above his head.

"Keep you hand up, don't point it at anything!" Kagome gasped.

"Chichi-ue!" Takashi bellowed loudly, his strong voice echoing across the field, and reaching the ears of his friends.

They twisted around to see what was happening, and Kyoya, once he saw, sped up to maximum speed. "Hang on." he told them.

Haruhi grew wide eyed as she saw her cousin holding the mans arm steady as birds were sucked into the vortex. "T-Takashi!" she screamed as she saw the man she loved shoot forward toward his father.

"Mori-senpai!" screamed Tamaki and the twins.

Mitsukuni grasped onto Haruhi as he too screamed out Takashi's name.

"Get back!" Kagome yelled. "Now! Hurry!"

Takashi ignored her as he reached for her hand. "You have to come too." he demanded. "I won't leave with out you."

A red and white blur flew past and Takashi was gone.

Kagome gasped. _Inuyasha!_

Haruhi let out an unearthly scream as Takashi disappeared. Mitsukuni was crying, and the rest looked close to tears themselves. Kyoya had stopped the cart when Takashi had leapt toward his father.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni cried, as he buried his face into Haruhi's neck. She clutched at her small Senpai.

"Takashi...why..." she cried, as they looked on in horror as an explosion rocked the field. White, dusty, smoke rose above the spot where Kagome had stood.

"**No! Kagome!"**

The five in the cart quickly clambered out and craned their necks to see the person standing atop the cart. Long silver hair blew in the wind. A strange red haori shifted. The man jumped down and set something on the ground.

The group gasped when they saw that it was Takashi. He was looking dazed, and confused. His eyes snapped up in realization. "Miko-sama!" he gasped as he tried to stand. He was immediately hit on the head with a fist. He fell back down.

"Takashi!" The small blond yelled in fear as he lunged at him. He muffled his sobs in his jacket. "I thought you were dead Takashi! Wah!"

The rest of the group clambered around the tall man, Kaoru and Hikaru hugged him, tears in their eyes, Tamaki was currently latched onto his legs, and Kyoya gave his condolences.

Haruhi, however turned to the taller man standing next to the huddled group. "Shitsurei..." she asked him, "Arigato...for saving Takashi-kun..."

The man turned his amber eyes on her and patted her on the head. "Yeah, yeah...it was nothing." he said.

He turned and looked into the clouds.

"Kagome..."

XxXDuringTheExplosionXxX

Kagome watched as Inuyasha grasped her friend, and darted away, "Thank god," she said in relief. "He's safe now." she told Akira, who was struggling to hold back the wind tunnel until his son was out of harms way.

A loud scream ripped through the man, as Kagome felt arms wrap around her from behind. She felt the force of the explosion lifting them high into the air. Kagome screamed as her arms went to wrap around her belly.

"**Can you be any more reckless?" **A strong voice asked her in a serious tone.

Kagome stiffened. She struggled to turn, and get a glimpse of her rescuer. His iron grip left her no room to maneuver.

She looked down, instead, seeing her long time friend looking up at her. "Inuyasha..."

His hair was longer now, and he was taller. Almost as tall as Takashi. His face had matured a bit, but there were still laugh lines, which she saw now as they descended. "Hey! Kagome!" he yelled as he waved his hand.

Haruhi looked up and gasped. "Kagome!"

Kagome grinned and waved at her cousin. "Is everyone alright?" she called.

"Yeah, just shaken up!" Haruhi called back.

Soon they touched down, and Kagome felt the person's grip on her fall away. She stepped forward, and at the look of awe on her friends faces, slowly turned around.

Her eyes filled with tears, and her hand came up to her mouth. He was there. His long silver hair, was several inches longer, shifting in the breeze. His familiar white kimono adorned him, and his golden eyes searched her own. "Are you okay, Mate?"

He asked.

The rest of the group looked on in shock. Kagome had never said that her husband was a demon.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed as she launched herself at him, his arm coming up to catch her as she threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his in a hungry manner. Her fingers catching in his long silver hair. She felt the familiar softness of his Mokomoko as it wrapped around her, caressing her body as it left his hand free.

His hand came up and brushed a tear away from her face. His tongue ravaged her mouth as he cupped the nape of her neck. "Mate...Kagome..." he murmured.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome said as she buried her face against him. "Sesshoumaru."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will have lots more of Sesshoumaru in it. So don't miss it, 'kay? As always, please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. They belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XxXSceneChangeXxX

**Recap: **

**Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, looking on in shock. "S-Sesshoumaru!" She cried and launched herself at him, arms flying around his neck. She kissed him hungrily, as his hand came up and cupped her cheek lovingly. **

"**Mate..."**

Chapter Ten: A Time For Mourning, A Time For Revenge

The lovers kissed, oblivious to the gaping stares they were getting from Kagome's friends. Kagome pulled back and rained kisses over his cheeks as she murmured words of love.

"Um...Kagome-chan?" Mitsukuni asked tentatively. "Who is that?"

Kagome pulled away to look at him. "He's my mate." she told them simply.

"That's not what he meant..." Kaoru said.

"Taishou Sesshoumaru," Kyoya said, matter-of-factly. "He is one of the richest men, pardon, demons in the corporate world. He is a lord, and has ruled the western lands of Japan for near seven hundred years. His investments are, themselves, in the millions." he looked up and flinched at the look on Sesshoumaru's face. _Oops, I didn't mean to upset him...oh well. I'm sure Kagome will curb his anger._

"Then who's that?" Mitsukuni asked, pointing to Inuyasha.

Kyoya opened his mouth to reply, when the silver haired, dog eared Hanyou hit him on the head lightly, causing him to slam to the ground. He moaned in pain.

"Keh." grunted Inuyasha. "Don't go snooping in things that aren't your business." he warned.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome sang sweetly.

The others looked slightly interested at Inuyasha's reaction to those sugary sweet words.

"Ahh! No! Wench you better not 'it me!" he warned, getting into a running stance quickly.

Kagome smiled at him. "Osuwari." She said calmly.

"Ahhgh!" he screamed as he crashed face first into the ground.

"Heh." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I've missed that."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. She caught a bit of movement out of the corner of her eyes, and upon turning to look, saw Takashi slump to the ground, staring at the crater in the ground where they had been standing just minutes prior.

"Chichi...ue..." he stared, unmoving.

Kagome was overwhelmed with pity. She wiggled out of Sesshoumaru's grasp, and made to approach him. Mitsukuni beat her there, however. He threw his arms around the shocked male, and sobbed into his shoulder, crying the tears that Takashi could not.

She felt guilty. "I'm so sorry, Takashi-kun."

Takashi stared blankly, not hearing anyone else. Mitsukuni turned to Tamaki. "Put him in the cart." he said.

"What? But shouldn't we.."

"Put. Him. In. The. Cart." Mitsukuni said menacingly.

"Yes." Tamaki eeped, hurrying to do as he was told.

He grunted as he struggled to lift the stoic man. It was harder than it looked. Just as he have a huge heave, Takashi lifted and was placed in the cart. Tamaki, flew backward and fell on his behind. "Ow." he said.

Inuyasha stood over him, "Weak human." he grinned.

"Osuwari."

"Damn it Kagome!" Cried Inuyasha as he crashed to the ground once more.

"Be nice." she told him.

"Gome-chan?" Mitsukuni said, "I'm gonna take Taka-chan up to the house. Are you coming?"

She looked at Sesshoumaru. He nodded silently before resting his gaze on the small blond. "She'll be along." he said.

"Kay." Mitsukuni climbed into the cart, and was not very surprised when Haruhi climbed in behind the wheel.

"I'll drive." she informed him. She started it and put it into gear. Turning to glance back at her friends. "I'm taking the cart."

Kyoya nodded. "Do what you have to." he stated calmly. "Just make sure Mori-senpai is comfortable."

Haruhi nodded as she drove away.

"Poor Mori-senpai." Kaoru said.

"Having to watch his father..." Hikaru began.

"Yes, that's sad and all, but what I'm most interested in, is how does Kagome make that Inuyasha slam into the ground without touching him." Kyoya said insensitively.

"Not that interesting." Inuyasha grumped, upset at being 'sat' twice since his reunion with Kagome.

Kagome looked at Kyoya in disgust. "Your friends father just died, and you're more interested in how Inuyasha's enchanted beads work?"

"Enchanted beads? That's what does it?" He asked, pulling out a black notebook, and noting that down. "And what is the command for that?"

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha begged.

"What? The command?" Kagome asked before sighing. "It's Osu-" she began before Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand.

"Kagome...please...no more 'Sit' commands." he pleaded.

"So it's 'Sit'?" Kyoya muttered, jotting that down.

"Okaa-san!" Tamaki said, shocked. "If it were your father, would you be this casual about it?"

Kyoya thought for a minute.

"Never mind." The twins said in unison. "That was a stupid question Tono."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked. "Did you bring me the things I asked from Totosai?"

"Hai." Inuyasha said, reaching into his haori. He pulled out a set of prayer beads, which would soon be able to seal the wind tunnel. Handing them to Kagome, he motioned to Sesshoumaru. "He has your bow and arrows. It's at his place."

Kagome nodded, giving her mate a glance. "Thank you." she said. Closing her eyes, she held the beads out in front of her. They dangled in the air as she began a chant. Soon, the beads were glowing with power, before fading. She tossed them in the air, and Sesshoumaru shot a bit of acid at it. They fell, unharmed, to the grass.

Tossing her mate a smile of thanks, she picked them up. "Needed to be sure that the power was strong enough to stand up to it." she told the stunned group.

"We should go up to the house, and make sure that that kid's okay." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. She tweaked his ear before saying, "When did you become so thoughtful Inuyasha?"

"Keh." he shifted, embarrassed.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Takashi stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He dropped his gaze, until it was on his hand. Staring at it for what seemed like an eternity. Mitsukuni stood and announced, "I'm going to go and call Satoshi and Sakura-sama." he nodded at Haruhi, silently asking her to watch over Takashi until he returned.

She nodded her consent. After her small friend left the room, she stood, and sidled over to her crush. Slowly kneeling down so she was next to him, she gently placed a hand on his. "Mori-senpai..." she said softly.

His eyes blinked slowly. Light recognition filtered in and he lifted his head to look at her. She was looking at him with such a sorrowful gaze.

"Mori-senpai, I'm so sorry..." she said. "I-" She was cut off abruptly as his arms snaked around her waist, and pulled her close. He buried his face in her stomach. She felt something wet staining her shirt front. Her eyes widened in realization. She tossed aside her doubts, and allowed her arms to hold him. She stroked his soft hair, ad his shoulder shook with silent sobs.

_Poor Takashi...I've never seen him lose it before...it's to be expected though, after all...losing a parent is one of the hardest things anyone could go through. _She thought, knowing from experience. She bent forward slightly, letting her hold him closer, her forehead resting on the top of his hair. She began to murmur softly spoken words of comfort.

Haruhi thought, as she held him, that he was getting a bit heavier. Looking down, she noticed his slow, deep breathing, and knew he'd fallen asleep. She shifted a bit, in an attempt to unwrap his arms from her, so she could help him lay down. Her breath caught as his arms tightened, and he let out a low whimper. Her eyes softened, and she moved them so that she was leaning against the wall, with him against her.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, not caring that anyone who entered the room would immediately assume the worst, and let herself succumb to slumber as well.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

The door softly closed again, and the short blond made his way back to the sitting room with the others. "Taka-chan's sleeping, so we need to keep quiet." Mitsukuni told them.

Kagome looked around, "Where's Haruhi?" she asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion she already knew.

"She's sleeping with Takashi." Mitsukuni told her. "It's cute." he added sadly.

Kagome growled in annoyance. "She's just making things harder on both of them." she muttered as she stood to rouse her cousin. A hand to her arm stopped her. Giving it's owner a questioning look, she asked. "Why did you stop me? It's not going to be good for the battle if he knows of her feelings. He will become distracted."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it won't." he stated flatly. "Kagome, when we were fighting all those demons during the search for the shards, I, all of us, fought better when we had someone to protect. It's true that he would be worried about her, but even so, it will make him concentrate that much harder on defeating Naraku, so he can return to her."

Kagome stared. "...wow."

"Wow what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't realize that you had grown so much, Inuyasha." she said. "You sounded so mature."

"What do you mean by that?" He growled, insulted. "Are you insinuating that I was immature back then?"

"..." Kagome didn't answer him. "Sesshoumaru? Is Inuyasha right?" she asked. "Have I really screwed things up for the two of them?"

Sesshoumaru gifted her with a rare true smile and said, "No."

She sighed, relieved. She relaxed back against him. "I'm glad." she said softly.

"What did you mean, when you said, 'screwed it up for them'?" Tamaki asked, confused.

The rest of the group just stared at his stupidity, and slowness.

He blinked twice in confusion, before his face drained itself of blood and he leapt to his feet. "No!" he roared. "I will not allow it! Daddy says no!" he lunged at the door, intent on rescuing his 'daughter' from the evil villain that he perceived as Takashi.

Before he reached the door, he flinched away from the dark presence that blocked it. "Leave Takashi and Haru-chan alone." Mitsukuni growled menacingly. "Now sit down, and shut up!" he snapped angrily.

Tamaki let out a frightened squeal and ran back, cowering behind Kyoya.

"Mitsukuni-kun's right." Kagome interjected. "Besides, you aren't Haruhi's father."

Tamaki's eyes filled with tears. He turned to Kyoya. "Mommy, our other daughter is so mean! Of course I'm Haruhi's daddy...right?" his eyes begged Kyoya to take his side.

Kyoya smirked as he said deliberately. "In your delusional state of mind, you are."

Tamaki's eyes overflowed as he looked at the twins, "B-But...Haruhi's your sister, and you're my sons and that makes Haruhi my daughter!" he tried to convince them.

"I don't know about you Kaoru." Hikaru stated as he hooked his arm in with his twin's.

"I don't know, but I'm certainly not his son." Kaoru supplied.

"Who would want..."

"A father that stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Fool!"

"Stupid Tono!" they finished with an evil grin.

Tamaki immediately fled to the darkest corner in the room, his knees pulled up to his chest as he began to cry.

"Heh." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned.

"Sorry." he flattened his ears back against his head. He was more wary than sorry at that point.

Full laughter rang through the room as Shippou launched himself through an open window. "I like you two." he stated as they stared at him in awe.

"Shippou?" Kagome asked.

He turned. "Hai, 'Kaa-san?"

"Did you take the staff to Totosai?" Kagome said looking at her grown son.

"Hai!" he handed her the weapon. "He made me wait for him to finish it. Said it would be needed soon."

Kagome took the staff from her kit and returned to her spot on her husbands lap. She sighed softly to herself when he took it upon himself to run his claws through her hair.

Shippou noticed the beads from where they sat on the table beside Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He reached for them. "When are you going to cast the protective spells?"

"Shippou! Don't!" Kagome started.

He cried out as the spells activated and threw him backward. He hit the wall. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "I also added a spell to repel demons, so it couldn't be taken from him..." she said worriedly. "Did it burn you?"

Shippou sat up slowly. "Ah." he said looking at his red hand. "Just a bit."

"I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't think you would try to pick it up."

"No harm done." he said cheerfully. It was already healed.

There was a loud noise as a young voice began calling through the house. "Chichi-ue! Taka-ni!"

Mitsukuni stood. "That will be Satoshi." he said. The door to the room burst open and a frantic young man ran in the room. "Taka-ni!" he called.

"Satoshi..." Mitsukuni began.

"YOU!" a different voice called out angrily. "This time for sure!" there was a blur of movement and Mitsukuni leapt backward, effectively dodging the sweep from the iron pole that was swung at him.

"Chika-chan!" he said as he continued to dodge the would be blows. "This isn't the time."

"I don't care! I will defeat you!" yelled Mitsukuni's younger brother as he aimed a kick for his older brothers head. "I will-OW!" he fell to the floor.

Looking up he saw Satoshi standing over him with his fist clenched. "NOT. THE. TIME." he stated angrily. "Stop fighting with your brother and let him tell me what happened!"

Kagome pushed herself up, aided slightly by her mate as he stood by her side silently.

"Satoshi-kun..." she started.

Satoshi glanced her way, and upon seeing who was speaking to him, bowed low. "Miko-sama." he said reverently.

She waved her hands. "Please stop with the Miko-sama thing. It makes me uncomfortable." she said. "I can explain what happened...so please...sit down."

"ARGHH!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean it!" she apologized.

The group stared in amusement as Sesshoumaru chuckled at his half brothers misfortune.

The twins were laughing outright.

Kagome waited until the noise level went down before explaining. She told him of his father's demise, and of the heavy burden that had attached itself to his brother. When she was done, Satoshi sat, very still before leaving the room. Chika didn't spare a glance as he chased after his cousin.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Takashi groaned as he stirred. He was still upset, yes, but for some reason, he felt a sense of determination. That Naraku...he was the cause of his fathers death, and his own, should the demon be allowed to live. That determination was what spurred Takashi to open his eyes.

_Something...smells like strawberries..._ He thought as he did so. He realized that he was holding something...someone? Slowly he lifted his head from the comfortable place he'd been laying, and flushed bright red when he realized that the something he'd been lying on, was Haruhi.

Haruhi had been awake for around twenty minutes. When she first awoke, she had attempted to dislodge Takashi's arms from around her middle, to no avail. Since it seemed as if she would be stuck there until he awoke, she had busied herself with running her hand through his hair. A light blush played across her cheeks. It was so soft...

A few times, he shifted in his sleep, so that now she could see his face. So peaceful looking...she raised her hand, stretching it down. Her fingers were just inches away from his cheek.

He moved, then suddenly, stilled. She felt his fingers move against the fabric of her shirt. Her heart pounded. She looked down, to see Takashi lift his head, and looked at her. His face turned red instantly.

"Are...you feeling better?" she asked tentatively.

"..." he looked confused.

"You...ah...you were..." she tried.

His face paled. _I cried._ He thought in horrified realization. He pulled away from her, and she scooted back a bit.

He looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes. What would she think of him now?

"It's alright you know..." Haruhi said softly, catching Takashi's attention.

His eyes moved to look at her.

"It's okay, to cry when you lose a loved one...even I-" she broke off suddenly, clasping a hand in front of her mouth. _Damn! I almost told him I cried when I thought he died! Kagome told me not to tell him my feelings!_

Takashi looked at her fully, turning his face toward her. His eyes wide. So he hadn't been mistaken. _Haruhi..._

"It...it's okay to cry." she finished lamely.

His eyes softened as they looked at her. "You comforted me...why?" he asked.

"I...Because, I-" she stammered, embarrassed.

"You even let me hug you..." Takashi said, trying to figure her out.

Haruhi's face was bright red now. She was so flustered.

Takashi gave her a miniscule smile before before leaning close to her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." he said.

Haruhi felt as if her face would burst into flames. "Ah...your welcome."

His hand gently brushed her hair from her eyes, but then grunted in pain.

"TAKASHI!" she cried out, forgetting to say his last name. "Someone! Help!" she cried out, tears filling her eyes, as he stared at his hand in horror.

Kyoya and Tamaki looked up at the shout. "Did she just call him Takashi?" Tamaki asked, feeling faint.

The twins were more concerned with the cry for help, rather than her calling him by his first name.

Mitsukuni looked fearfully at Kagome who was already on her feet. She hurried out of the room, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed her. Shippou was not far behind.

The door to the room opened and the friends saw what had Haruhi screaming. "Someone help him!" she cried panicking.

Kagome made to rush forward, when Sesshoumaru held up a hand to stop her. He gestured to his brother, who made a face, and took the prayer beads from Kagome. He winced as the burning attacked his hand, but as a half demon, he was also half human, and so was able to hold the beads without being repelled completely.

He nudged Haruhi away, and paid her no mind as she clutched at her cousin. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist forcefully, causing Takashi to look up, fear still in his eyes. Inuyasha held up the beads, before wrapping them around his wrist. The winds died.

Stepping back, Inuyasha allowed Mitsukuni to run forward. He hugged him tightly and was sobbing. Takashi looked down at the small boy before ruffling his hair affectionately. "I'm fine." he stated.

His eyes searched the room, looking for the pair he needed to see. He was surprised to see that her chocolate orbs filled with unshed tears. Her face pale. She turned and hurriedly rushed from the room.

Takashi ignored everyone questioning him, asking if he was okay. "Haruhi." he said quietly, before running after her.

When Tamaki made to chase him, already yelling about his poor daughter, Kagome stood in front of him. "Let them be." she said in a stony voice. "Him chasing her means that they still have a chance, despite what I might have said before. If you ruin it, I'll make you an enchanted rosary and your command word will be Hentai."

The twins grinned. "Do it!" they chimed, glancing at the petrified Tamaki.

Kyoya just sighed.

Authors Note: I am sorry, I had said that there would be Fluffy-fluff but it seems I was mistaken. Haha. Thank you for reading, and as always, please review.

~Kiera


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha. The rights to both, belong to Bisco Hatori and Rumiko Takahashi.

Authors Note: I apologize in the lack of updates for the last few months. My computer died, and this was the first time I've gotten the chance to use a computer in three months. This chapter is a rewrite, due to the fact that when my computer crashed, every half written chapter was gone. I hope to do this chapter justice seeing as I can't remember what I had written down before. Anyway, sorry…I'll start the story now. Enjoy.

AN:

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Text

XxXSceneChangeXxX

Chapter Eleven: Let It All Out

Haruhi felt her chest burning. She needed to breath, to rest. She also knew that she needed to get away, before everyone began to question her. No one could know of her feelings for Takashi. No…Mori. She needed to get back into the habit of referring to him by his last name, like his other friends.

Tears viciously stung her eyelids as she set her resolve. She would put her feelings of love for her Senpai on the back burner, so he would not be bothered by her useless feelings. No matter how much it hurt her, no matter how much she wanted to confess, to tell him that she dreamt about him, about them, holding hands, or just staring into each others eyes…to tell him that he was all she could think about.

She felt as if she'd been running a marathon. Her sides burned now, her vision blurry. She let herself collapse to her knees. She fell, then, hands catching herself as she panted for breath. Unable to stop herself, she let the hot tears fall, leaving wet splotches on the pavement. Her shoulders shook with the effort to breath, and in the attempt to still her sobs.

In the distance she could hear, vaguely, the sound of heavy footsteps. Deciding that she no longer cared about being found out, by Kagome, or the twins…or heaven forbid, Tamaki-Senpai. She pushed herself into a sitting position. The footsteps stilled, just behind her.

Takashi stood silently behind his Kouhai. He opened his mouth to speak, then decided against it. Words could only do so much after all. He knelt down, to comfort her as she had done for him, but as he was reaching for her, she began to speak.

"I…I don't know what to do anymore…" she said, her voice cracked with emotion. "I…I don't know how…how to keep t-these feelings to m-myself any more…" Haruhi said, "I know y-you told me n-not to s-say anything…that it would ruin his chances in the b-battle…"

Takashi was confused. _She must not realize that I was the one who followed her from the room…_ he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about.

"It's so hard…" Haruhi continued. "It's so…hard…it hurts…Kagome…it hurts so much…" her hands were covering her face, her shoulders shaking. "I know I'm not supposed to tell him…I just…it's hard to see him, and not be able to tell him that I love him."

Takashi felt drained. He slumped forward a bit, his head low. _She's in love with someone…that's why she's crying. Because she can't be with him…_ His heart hurt. _I thought that maybe…I mean…she cried for me…Haruhi…_

Takashi steeled his nerves. _It won't do to become upset or jealous. I need to be strong, and be happy for her. _His thoughts were interrupted by her voice once more.

"I know what you'll say, Kagome…I don't like it…but it's for the best…you were right. I won't tell…w-won't tell…" she took a deep, shuddering breath; the words ripped from her lips in a rush of pain. "I won't tell Takashi that I love him…"

As Takashi's heart filled with the happiness her admission brought him, _She loves me! _Haruhi turned around and froze at the sight of him. Her face pale.

"Haruhi…" he said softly. He reached out a hand. He flinched a bit when she recoiled. "Why…" he asked sadly.

"I…" Haruhi said, scared. _He wasn't supposed to hear that! Oh, Kagome is going to be so mad at me! _"I mean…um…how much…did you hear…"

Takashi looked at her, "Everything, since right after you fell."

Haruhi paled even further. "I…"

Takashi took a step closer to her, and when she took a step back, he took another. "Haruhi…" he said as he reached out his hand to her. She stood, still. He let his fingers trail along her cheek, before playing idly with a strand of her short hair.

He stepped closer to her, they were almost touching. He stared into her eyes, lowering his face slowly to hers. His chest pounded, he was afraid she'd pull away again. He stilled, then, when his lips were inches from hers. Pausing to let her escape, should she desire it. When she didn't move, Takashi closed the gap. Gently brushing his mouth against hers.

_She's not responding…_Takashi thought sadly. He made to move away, when Haruhi made a noise of desperation. Her hand came up and grasped his shirt, pushing herself up against him. She kissed him back fervently, clinging to him as if he were her only lifeline.

When she kissed him back, Takashi's heart filled with joy, and his strong arms pulled her flush to him, and he let himself get lost in the kiss, in the essence that was Haruhi. _Kissing her is like a dream…_

Haruhi was in pure bliss. She kept repeating a single phrase in her head. _Takashi's KISSING me! TAKASHI'S kissing me! Takashi's kissing ME! _

He pulled away from the kiss. Only to kiss her more softly, gently capturing her lips with his own. When he finally pulled away, their kiss ended in a gentle smacking sound. He pulled her into his arms once again. He pressed his lips against her hair. "I love you too."

XxXBackAtTheHouseXxX

Kagome had fallen asleep against her demon mate. The rest of the group watched in awe, as the powerful demon watched his wife sleep. A small smile on his face. His clawed fingers softly stroking her hair. When he noticed the others watching, he let his eyes bleed red. Smirking at their frightened faces. He turned to look at Shippou.

"Kitsune." he said. "I will be taking my leave. Stop by the palace tomorrow, after you see the human girl home."

Shippou bowed. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." he said obediently.

Sesshoumaru nodded back at him, and then to Inuyasha. "Make sure we are not disturbed." He then stood, taking Kagome with him. He cradled her closed to him, using his mokomoko to keep her warm.

Tamaki looked like he wanted to say something, but a look from Kyoya silenced him before he began.

Mitsukuni smiled up at the tall lord, "It was nice to meet you Lord Sesshoumaru." he said cheerfully.

The tall, stoic youkai nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. I'm sorry for your loss." he said politely.

"Thank you." Mitsukuni said softly. "Don't worry about Haru-chan, I'll make sure she gets home safe." he reassured him. "Could you let Gome-chan know so she doesn't worry?"

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I shall. Farewell." he turned and strode to the window through which Shippou had arrived. Carefully maneuvering his torso so Kagome wouldn't be jostled, he leapt out of the window. He quickly formed a cloud of his youki, and together with his mate, flew toward the western lands, and to their home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: The next chapter will be lots of Sesshy-fluffy-fluff, so stay tuned. I have a computer this weekend, and I know how to use it. Haha.

~Kiera


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Inuyasha. The rights belong to Bisco Hatori, and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Twelve: Reflection

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru landed gently in the large garden of his home. He glanced down at his mate and graced her sleeping form with a rare smile. How he'd missed her. Instead of returning directly to their room, he took a seat on a marble bench that was next to the path. He rested Kagome on his lap and leaned her against him.<p>

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and remembered. When he had first met her he was quiet, full of contempt for his younger half brother who, in his eyes, was the cause of their father's demise. His first reaction to Kagome, had been to try to melt her with his acidic spray. He'd despised her for being with his hanyou brother, who at the time was in love with her, despite his denial of such a thing.

Sesshoumaru knew of Izayoi, the human woman who had ensnared his father with her wiles. He'd viewed his father as weak for falling for such a trap, and declared himself immune to the ways of human women. When he observed Inuyasha's concern for Kagome, he realized that Inuyasha had also fallen victim to a human. Sesshoumaru had ignored her at first, but when she pulled his father's fang from the tomb, he'd been enraged.

When Kagome survived the onslaught of his poison, he'd rethought his plan. Maybe she was more cunning that he'd originally thought, and due to her encouragement, Inuyasha had bested him, and cut off his arm. He'd tried to kill her a second time, weeks after meeting her. Again, he'd failed. His thoughts had been consumed with curiosity about the mortal, and his brother had dealt him a near fatal blow, which removed the dragon arm he had attached to himself.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had collapsed against a tree, where he rested from his injuries. During this time, he thought again about Inuyasha's strangely dressed ningen, with her odd ways. Her kimono was ungodly short, and he found himself wondering why she chose to wear it. He sensed she had the powers of a miko, so why would she not wear the traditional miko garb? She left her hair down as well, where in most cases, the miko would wear her hair back.<p>

While he was pondering this, he had sensed a presence. He quickly discovered a young ningen. The girl must have been around eight summers, and he expected her to scream when she noticed him. Instead she stood there silently for several seconds before turning and walking deep into the forest. He figured she was gone and went back to thinking on the strange human girl.

Her name was Kagome, he gathered, for that was what his brother had called her. He noticed that her speech and actions were strange as well. He could understand her when she spoke, but her mannerisms baffled him. Never had he known a human woman who would disrespect a demon, much less the great Lord Sesshoumaru. He wondered why his idiot brother would keep her with him, if not to mate her?

Night had fallen. He heard the rustling of leaves, and glanced to the side. The small girl was back. She edged her way toward him and silently deposited some mushrooms and a cooked fish at his feet, along with a container of water.

His eyes closed he addressed her as she turned to leave. "Mind your own business girl. Your generosity is wasted, I don't eat human food."

The girl stopped and glanced back at him before turning and leaving.

The next morning she had appeared again, this time with some wheat.

"No thanks." he said calmly.

She ran forward a few steps before kneeling down and offering it to him. "Un."

"I told you I don't need anything from you."

The girl looked slightly disappointed and sighed.

Sesshoumaru, out of curiosity had asked her, "Where did you get those bruises?"

The girl had looked surprised and glanced up at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He glanced at her, and she smiled. He noted a missing tooth. "What are you smiling about?"

The girl continued to smile. It slightly annoyed him. "I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious."

The next day he felt strong enough to leave his resting place. His retainer, Jaken had found him, and they were in a field. He stilled as the wind brought forth a familiar scent.

_Blood…blood and the smell of wolves. _he thought as he glanced at the forest. _I recognize this blood._

Sesshoumaru had walked down the dark forest path, Jaken several steps behind him. He stopped as the sight of the girl laying in the path met his eyes.

"What is that?" Asked Jaken as he too caught sight of the girl. "phew, she's a goner for sure. She must have been attacked by wolves, look at the teeth markings. Do you recognize this pathetic human?" He asked his master.

Sesshoumaru recalled the girls smile, and her slight laugh from the night before. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his sword, and drew it from the sheath. It pulsed a bit and it intrigued him. "Interesting." he murmured.

Several grey and green demons with scythes appeared around the girl.

_I can see them. They are from the underworld. _He narrowed his eyes. "I'll do another test. I'll use the Tenseiga."

"Huhhh!" Jaken inhaled sharply. "Another test? What are you doing sire, what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru had swung the sword, effectively cutting through the underworld demons surrounding the girl. He carefully lifted the girl slightly off of the ground. Jaken gasped and sputtered as he did so.

Sesshoumaru watched intently, and was surprised enough to gasp quietly as the girl awoke.

"She came back to life! Lord Sesshoumaru, you resurrected that girl with the power of the Tenseiga?"

Sesshoumaru helped her stand, then stood up himself. He then walked away without a word. He could hear Jaken muttering behind him.

"Eh! Hello? Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked. "Lord Sesshoumaru saving a human girl is surprising enough, but then again, more importantly, didn't Lord Sesshoumaru just say that he was going to test the power of Tenseiga once again?"

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as the implications sunk into his retainer's thick leathery skull.

"Th-th-th-that would mean I was cut down with no guarantee of survival! And to think I've devoted myself to you all of these years! Ehhehehe!" he cried, "Lord Sesshoumaru it's so unfair! W-why would you do that! I can't understand it…Oh!" he said as he realized that the girl had followed after his master.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had been surprised when the girl had began talking again. She was quite the talker, and he found out that her name was Rin. Sesshoumaru had spent the next year and a half traveling with the girl following him. He began to get used to it. Furthermore, several times, when Rin had gotten sick, the Miko had used her strange powers to heal the girl. Sesshoumaru had learned kindness and compassion when Rin had died the second time, and was relieved when his mother brought her back. It was then that he'd resigned himself to thinking about the miko.<p>

When his brother had approached him about banding together to defeat Naraku, he'd agreed only because of the Miko. Over the past year he'd thought of her almost constantly, and was sure of his feelings of her. He used this time to get to know her. Several months before Naraku's supposed demise, he'd asked Kagome to become his mate. She'd agreed wholeheartedly, much to his delight.

Sesshoumaru had changed, and for the better, not that his mother cared one way or another, she hadn't talked to him since the mating, saying he was just like his father. He was happy however, and when he'd smelt Kagome in heat, he'd taken the chance, and had been rewarded handsomely. She had gotten pregnant with his pup. He could scent it's presence, even now.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome stirring and smiled down at her. "Mate." he murmured softly.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Home." He told her.

She snuggled up against him. "I've missed you." she told him.

"And I, you." he replied.

Sesshoumaru rubbed her stomach gently, he felt his pup, and he could feel that it recognized his hand. It kicked softly. He allowed another smile.

"It'll be here soon." Kagome told him. "a few more days at the most."

Sesshoumaru looked at her. It still amazed him that he was soon to be a father.

"Have you thought of any names?" Kagome asked him.

"I've had hundreds of years to think…so yes. I have."

"What have you thought of?" She inquired.

"Toga for a male, and Ai for a female." he told her.

Kagome's eyes brightened. "I like that. We'll use your names. They're better than the ones I had picked."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Are you ready for bed, mate?"

"I just woke up." Kagome reminded him.

"I wasn't talking about sleep." Sesshoumaru smirked, when Kagome realized his intent.

"I think I am." she grinned.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said as he lifted her in his arms once more.

* * *

><p>Authors note: I apologize for the wait, and I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update again as soon as I can. Until then, please review.<p>

~Kiera


End file.
